Una serie de eventos desafortunados
by ddeiSmile
Summary: (Advertencias: faltas ortográficas, de coherencia, cohesión, sintácticas, etc). Se trata de la convivencia entre Deidara e Itachi en un final alternativo, cada capítulo trata de cómo ellos enfrentan un problema del día a día.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto.

**!**Advertencia: Crack! · Slash · Smut/Lemon.  
Pareja: Itachi x Deidara · slight!KakaDei.  
Nombre: Una serie de eventos desafortunados {USED}.

* * *

**Piojos**

* * *

Espontaneidad, desenfrenado calor, sexo —el mejor de su vida—, lenguas, caricias y el calor. Dios, qué calor sentía cuando él estaba cerca. Todo eso lo había llevado a una sola cosa, lo más sensato cuando sientes un revuelo de emociones golpearte las mejillas en un fuerte sonrojo y el corazón latir desbocado—se había declarado y lo _obligó_ a que saliera con él.

Pero ¿para qué mentir? Itachi también quería aquello; polvos fugaces en el baño, besos apasionados, pechos sudados, músculos tensados, placer.

Un placer del que se había privado gran parte de la vida.

Él no era gay pero sin duda podía llevar ése calificativo si en letras pequeñas se leía "Sólo con Deidara", él era su punto débil. No podía resistirse cuando lo veía desnudarse ante él de forma lenta y sensual, sus roces descarados y su traviesa sonrisa lo derretía cada vez que se disfrazaba para él, única y exclusivamente para él.

Así pasaron las tardes.

Entre abrazos cargados de fuerza, lucha constante, entrar en el rubio, salir de él, invadir su boca con su lengua y otras tantas cosas.

Allí se incluyeron las mañanas, un peso extra, la suavidad de su piel rozándolo, el aroma a arcilla dentro de su baño, sábanas e incluso ropa, todo se volvió llevador, después de todo un poco de compañía no le estorbaría. Y con ése pensamiento le abrió los brazos a las noches, no se quejaba. Películas y sexo, cenar y sexo, charlar con alguien y por supuesto_sexo_. Jamás pensó que terminaría adicto al sexo y cuando Deidara ocupaba su mente cuando no estaba se dio cuenta que la adicción no era precisamente al acto, era al rubio: su cuerpo arqueándose, su voz implorando por más, sus gemidos masculinos y sensuales, los juegos y gritos.

Todo era ahora parte de su vida.

Jamás imaginó que algo así sucedería tras encontrarse con el rubio en el supermercado, Deidara no era bueno con las compras, la cocina se le daba a la perfección y eso era por costumbre pero jamás había necesitado ir por alimentos estando en Akatsuki. Cuando la guerra terminó los habían traído a la vida con la simple excusa de '_Ahora deberán ayudarnos a pelear contra Madara, como agradecimiento' _un gracias no habría sido suficiente y no lo pidieron porque de oponerse morirían de nuevo. Una vez hecho el trabajo se olvidaron de ellos y les permitieron después de unos cuantos trabajos extras vivir como personas normales.

Deidara no pudo acostumbrarse con facilidad, tras comprar el jamón y el queso por él lo invitó a tomar el té. Cortesía, años de odio no eran buenos para la salud y el sexo sí. Para la semana siguiente fueron al cine, cortesía —de nuevo—, el rubio no era devoto a salir y no conocía lo que llamó como "¡_Televisión gigante, hn!, ¿crees que pasen programas de verdad_?", él tampoco había ido al cine antes y esa pareció la oportunidad perfecta.

Así a la semana siguiente recorrieron juntos gran parte del centro y algún que otro lugar para comer hasta que notaron que la pared del Uchiha era más placentera, sobre todo si se comían la boca mutuamente.

La relación evolucionó y terminó finalmente en la actualidad: la convivencia.

Todo había resultado de forma espontánea, el calor los agobio y el sexo fue en ancla que los hundió, pero no todo es perfecto, la convivencia se había transformado en su peor enemigo aparte del desorden que Deidara solía dejar por toda la casa, tenían que tenerse paciencia y aunque Itachi no lo demostrara la perdía con facilidad, de cualquier forma las peleas llevaban al sexo y allí todo quedaba arreglado.

Lo mejor de pelearse es el sexo.

De cualquier forma no todo era color de rosas.

Tomó su taza de café con cuidado de no quemarse, sopló un par de veces sin despegar sus ojos del periódico y sorbió la bebida con suavidad. El verano estaba presente en cada resquicio del lugar, sentía el calor sofocante y cansino eclipsar cada viento frío que pudiera abrirse paso por el cielo.

Se rascó la cabeza al dejar la taza sobre la mesa y cerró el periódico cansado de lo que leía.

—¿Itachi? —su vista se dirigió de inmediato hasta el recién levantado—. ¿Qué hora es, hn?

Señaló el reloj ubicado en la pared y Deidara lo insultó mentalmente, odiaba que fuera tan frío. Caminó en silencio hasta sentarse sobre la mesa y observó algo adormilado al moreno rascarse la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres para desayunar? —preguntó mientras dejaba la taza en el lava platos.

—Lo que sea estará bien, hn.

Itachi tomó un plato y comenzó a servir un par de huevos recién hechos que aún permanecían pegados en la sartén. Abrió la panera* y sacó lo que quedaba del pan dulce recién comprado. Tiró el plato sobre la mesa y se encaminó hasta la salida siendo seguido por el rubio.

—Ya te vas —afirmó. Itachi tomó asiento en el suelo de madera comenzando a colocarse los zapatos con parsimonia—. ¿Misión, hn?

El moreno se levantó dándose la vuelta y asintió. Deidara se cruzó de brazos.

—No me dijiste nada.

—No me dejaste hablar anoche —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio rascándose momentáneamente la cabeza—, no te olvides de comer. Prepara algo de cenar cuando hagas el almuerzo, regresaré pronto.

Abrió la puerta y desapareció. Deidara soltó un suspiro girando sobre sus talones dispuesto a devorarse el desayuno que le esperaba.

Empuñó con fuerza el mango del kunai. Suprimió la desesperante necesidad de rascarse que sentía y esperó, sus músculos se desperezaron y relajaron cuando saltó el último techo que se interponía entre su objetivo y él—una casa bastante orientada a la antigua arquitectura del lugar.

Un gran jardín repleto de ninjas escondidos entre las sombras se abría paso tras una muralla demasiado grande para ser verdad. Se preparó mientras contenía el aire en su estómago, activó el sharingan siendo recorrido por un desquiciante ardor. Apretó los puños mientras estudiaba la zona con sumo cuidado siendo lo más veloz que podía.

Soltó el aire por la nariz al cerrar los ojos tras la mascara anbu y desactivar su técnica.

Alzó la mano estirando sus cinco dedos, señaló su derecha, luego mostró tres dedos y marcó la izquierda. La entrada principal se ubicaba en la primera zona mencionada, no atacarían por ningún lado, aprovechó que hubieran descuidado el lugar donde se encontraba y se lanzó al suelo cayendo en una roca que adornaba una pequeña laguna artificial.

Dos cuerpos más le siguieron y sin más continuó, moviéndose con rapidez hasta llegar al techo. El lugar constaba de cuatro pisos, se filtraron por una ventana y aguardaron unos instantes.

Itachi se agachó y con una nueva ráfaga de dolor activó su sharingan.

Evaluó el lugar. La familia se encontraba en la hora de la cena. Rodeados por ninjas en cada esquina del comedor. El segundo piso no estaba deshabitado pero el tercero concentraba cuatro ninjas en una de las habitaciones al final. Ahí debían tener el pergamino, de no ser así no se concentrarían en cuidar la habitación.

Desactivó el sharingan y a través de señas indicó el lugar al que debían ir. Realizó unos sellos creando un clon y salió por la ventana enviándolos al lugar. Esperó en la cima del lugar hasta que se dejó escuchar un par de gritos. Se movió al ver al resto de los ninjas desaparecer de sus puestos y dirigirse al interior de la mansión.

Corrió lo más que sus piernas le dio y en un parpadear entró por la ventana. Dos ninjas le esperaban y con un movimiento rápido apuñaló a uno de ellos.

Se volteó deslizando fuera su katana del cuerpo enemigo y se encontró con unos ojos azules.

Ladeó su rostro y caminó hacia el ninja que vaciló pero se mantuvo quieto en su puesto.

—No retrocedes —habló—, quiere decir que ése lugar —lo señaló— oculta lo que quiero.

Apareció detrás de su enemigo y éste jadeó al sentir la katana clavarse en su pierna. Sólo necesitó eso para dejarlo inconsciente, era apenas un principiante, no debía tener más de dieciséis años.

Empujó el cuerpo y dio con un pequeño cofre.

Tomó la cerradura que lo guardaba y la golpeó con el kunai que traía en la izquierda. La pieza no cedió así que guardó su katana y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña forma hecha de arcilla.

La araña se desperezó al ser liberada. Itachi supo que Deidara debía seguir despierto. Colocó al animal en el lugar y éste se aferró mientras él retrocedía llegando hasta el lado contrario, tapó su rostro con el brazo derecho y esperó hasta que la técnica se llevó a cavo. La caja se prendió en llamas tras haber explotado. Se adelantó hasta tomar el pergamino y lo introdujo en su chaqueta.

Salió al exterior encontrándose con sus compañeros y sin más salieron del lugar, dirigiéndose con gran velocidad ha Konoha.

Un día de viaje, otro de reconocimiento, la planificación y ejecución se tomaban uno entre tarde y noche, así el cuarto día se contaba de viaje, la llegada directo a la torre de la Hokage y para la madrugada oficialmente estaría en casa.

Sabía el procedimiento porque él lo seguía, así mismo siempre lo esperaba. Cuatro días sin él. Esperó en la habitación envuelto en las sábanas con la piel fría debido al reciente baño, no quería cerrar las ventanas y dormir con sólo una camisa y un bóxer no lo calentaba demasiado. La puerta sonó y reprimió la emoción que recorrió su cuerpo.

El corazón le saltó mientras escuchaba con atención los pasos del Uchiha.

Pronto su silueta se apareció frente a la puerta. Sus ojos se encontraron, el Uchiha caminó hasta la ventana y la cerró hasta la mitad. Dejó el chaleco de su traje anbu a un lado junto a la máscara que había retirado tiempo atrás. Sacó la camisa negra por encima de su cabeza sorprendiéndose al sentir unos dedos helados ayudarle a desvestirse.

Tomó las manos del rubio cuando se dirigían a sus pantalones.

—Estás helado.

Su mano libre se dirigió hasta sus cabellos y rascó un poco la zona. Deidara observó la acción con detenimiento.

—Vienes haciendo eso desde que te fuiste, hn.

Itachi se encogió de hombros atrayéndolo a su pecho, lo abrazó con fuerza frotando con cuidado su cuerpo para calentarlo.

—Itachi —le llamó. Se levantó un poco de puntitas hasta alcanzar la boca de su pareja, no había mucha diferencia de tamaño, y besó con cuidado los labios de éste—… Bienvenido.

El moreno lo abrazó con fuerza estampando su boca contra la de él, su lengua se movió por esos labios carnosos intentando devorarlo por completo, succionando con cuidado el labio superior para luego morder el inferior. Deidara acarició su espalda subiendo tentativamente hasta llegar a su cabello. Soltó la cola que lo sujetaba y con fiereza acarició su cuero cabelludo.

La caricia detonó las ganas de Itachi y sin más se rascó con frustración.

Deidara se separó observándolo con sorpresa.

—Eso no es normal, Uchiha —murmuró. Tomó el pantalón del aludido y lo llevó hasta la cama sentándolo en su lugar, sin mediar palabras se subió a ahorcajadas en su pareja y comenzó a revisar el cuero cabelludo—… ghmph.

Tapó su boca alejándose para resistir las ganas de reír. Itachi lo vio alejarse y caminar hasta la pared apoyándose en ésta, frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Aquello fue el detonante, Deidara soltó una de sus conocidas carcajadas que retumbó en toda la habitación.

—¡Ah, mierda! —rió—, ¡Tienes piojos Itachi, piojos!

—No —respondió automáticamente.

Los Uchihas no tenían _piojos_. Claro que no, ¿cómo podría contagiarse con algo así?, imposible.

Se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al baño, cerró la puerta con un estruendoso golpe ganándose otra carcajada del rubio. Deidara rió tranquilamente mientras buscaba una cola para recoger su cabellera.

Se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos aún con una sonrisa adornando sus labios. Itachi apareció segundos después acomodándose a su lado y tras casi acostarse sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza se durmió.

Mañana debía salir de compras.

—¡Estúpida! —gruñó.

—¡Grosero, malcriado, ridículo! —Deidara se contuvo, no la iba a explotar, esa escoria no merecía que malgastara su arte—. ¡Piojoso!

El rubio se volteó llevándose consigo el peine y champú que había comprado.

—Sarnosa —gruñó por lo bajo.

Odiaba salir de compras, todos eran unos incompetentes. Gruñó de nuevo acelerando el paso, no podía creer que la _anciana_ le dijera piojoso*, su sonrisa cargada de maternidad se la podía tragar, él no era un crío.

Bufó una vez más mientras entraba al territorio Uchiha y con fastidio comenzó a correr.

Itachi dejó de regar las plantas al verlo llegar con un aura asesina.

—¡Más te vale que uses esa mierda! —le gritó a pocos pasos de él dejando al Uchiha aturdido—, tienes que lavarte con ése champú y después peinarte con esto —explicó.

—Ya te dije que no tengo piojos, Deidara.

El rubio frunció los labios.

—Me peleé con una vieja por eso, más te vale tener piojos y utilizarlos porque si no ¡Te juro que te los hago brotar, hn!

Se dio media vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta. Itachi observó los utensilios dentro de la bolsa, suspiró al sentir una fuerte comezón en la cabeza. Bien, lo haría pero sólo por complacer a Deidara.

* * *

**Mal olor en los pies**

* * *

Desde que Deidara había entrado en la aldea de Konoha instalándose sin preguntar, no había existido fuerza que se le opusiera. Al momento de discutir su proposición de ser un ninja Tsunade había sentido un _déjà vu_. Había dejado escapar un sonoro suspiro seguido de un "_eres tan parecido a Naruto, imagino que al igual que él no podré negarme contigo. Bienvenido Deidara."_

Pero no todo podía ser tan fácil como infiltrarse en la mansión Uchiha. Después de todo era un ninja renegado perteneciente a otra aldea, no se conocía su potencial al contrario de su pareja quien había sido instalado como ANBU tras corroborar la razón por la que había asesinado a su clan.

—Debería estar en otro rango —renegó por enésima vez.

Tsunade se había negado a subirle a un jônin. Debía hacer aquellas misiones al menos por un año más, si bien ya se sabía su potencial también se había hecho famoso por su carácter y lengua. Jamás podría colocar en ANBU a alguien tan explosivo —_había explicado Tsunade_—, y como maestro menos aún. No quería pequeños _Deidaras_ corriendo por la aldea, explotando y gritando hasta quedarse sin garganta. Itachi se había estremecido al imaginarse aquello ganándose un golpe de su pareja.

Deidara era gritón, cierto. Pero también sabía controlarse cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Era un excelente ninja.

—¡De los mejores, hn! —bramó pisando con fuerza la zona—, un ninja con mi potencial no debería estar buscando el estúpido anillo de compromiso de una niñita consentida —imitó una voz chillona—: ¡Hijita del señor feudal!

—¿Deidara? —el aludido se volteó de golpe casi tropezándose, pero aquellos brazos lo sostuvieron—, ¿Te he asustado?

El ojito feliz de Kakashi apareció ignorando por completo lo que a Deidara le causó mucha vergüenza. Por su culpa ahora el peligris también estaba lleno de lodo. Se separó enderezando su espalda bajo la atenta mirada del otro.

—No —murmuró—, ¿sucede algo, Kakashi-san? —ladeó su cuerpo rogándole al cielo que fuera la Hokage quien le llamaba.

—Tsunade-sama me ha pedido darte un mensaje —¡bingo!, esperó pacientemente mientras Kakashi se desperezaba un poco y saltaba hacia las rocas dispuesto a irse lo más pronto posible—: "En cuanto termines ésta misión repórtate para la próxima" —citó.

Deidara suspiró reprimiendo sus ganas de hacer un berrinche. Lo haría después que el maestro desapareciera de su vista. Kakashi se dio la vuelta regresando a su posición.

—Oh, Deidara tienes algo aquí —apareció frente al aludido una vez más y con su dedo acercándose peligrosamente a él limpió una pequeña mancha de lodo—. Nos vemos después.

Sonrió bastante divertido al ver un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio.

Para nadie era un secreto —excepto para Itachi— que Kakashi se tomaba ciertas libertades con el ex-akatsuki. Un juego que disfrutaba en demasía, tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, era quizás, cierto parecido en el carácter explosivo que solía mostrar Obito, de cualquier forma no le daba mucha importancia a aquél gusto, no era más que un hobby bastante entretenido.

Sin más desapareció en una nube de humo.

Gruñó tapando su rostro con ambas manos. Odiaba que Kakashi hiciera aquello, era el único que conseguía hacerlo sonrojar.

Sin más se volteó mirando al suelo y con renitencia se arrodilló en el lodo. Hundió sus manos y comenzó a tantear cubriendo más espacio de aquella forma.

—Éstas manos deberían estar creando arte, ¡no comiendo lodo! —gritó—, estúpida Hokage.

Entró a paso calmado estampando sus sandalias —ahora azules— contra el suelo recientemente pulido del pasillo que llevaba a lo que era sin duda su peor pesadilla.

La puerta se abrió dándole paso a Shizune.

—¡Deidara-kun! —exclamó—, te esperábamos más tarde.

Un revuelo de orgullo se formó en su pecho. Ya debían saber que era un ninja excelente. No necesitaba demasiado tiempo.

—Sí —avanzó ignorando a la morena y encaró a Tsunade— mi misión.

La rubia mostró una vena en su frente, para Tsunade, Deidara no era más que un jovencito altanero y estúpido con demasiado talento. Y con ése pensamiento movió unas cuantas hojas hasta dar con lo deseado.

—Ayuda a la comunidad—sonrió hipócritamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, leyendo el papel que la rubia le acababa de entregar, a cada línea leída sus ojos se agrandaba un poquito más—, ¡Tiene que estar jugando! ¿Recoge latas?

—Ayuda a la comunidad —le corrigió—. Tendrás un ayudante y un supervisor.

Grandioso, le agregaba un supervisor. Deidara estaba a punto de explotar y lo hizo cuando leyó los nombres.

_Supervisor a cargo: __**Hatake K.**__  
Rango: Jônin._

_Ninja ejecutor: __**Iwagakure**__*__** D**__._  
_Rango: Genin._

_Ninja ejecutor número dos__**: Uzumaki N.**_  
_Rango: Genin._

Era como su peor pesadilla. Tsunade debía odiarlo y mucho.

—¡Deidara! —gritó el recién llegado—, al fin tenemos una misión juntos_dattebayo_ —rodeó su cuello con el brazo derecho tomando la hoja con la izquierda—. ¿Qué haremos?

Kakashi entró detrás de él con su porte cansino, cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron el jônin le sonrió y Deidara se sonrojo desviando el rostro.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Naruto precipitándose hasta Tsunade— ¡Recoger basura,_obaachan_!

—¡No me grites, mocoso! ¡Es un castigo para ustedes dos! —los señalo.

—¡¿Qué hice?! —gritó Naruto mientras que Deidara retrocedía, dispuesto a marcharse pues estaba cansado pero Kakashi ya lo esperaba en la puerta.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó, burlón.

Deidara observó por sobre su hombro cómo seguían peleando y se dijo mentalmente—Kakashi o Tsunade; prefería a la rubia pero ésta con Naruto daba escalofrío. Asintió algo incómodo y se pegó a la puerta intentando salir sin rozar al Hatake.

Kakashi se adelantó y salió antes que él para esperarlo y caminar en su espalda. Deidara gruñó por lo bajo. Estúpida Tsunade.

Llegó a casa entrada la noche, los músculos le dolían y las botas de gomas estaba inundadas de agua, basura y lodo. Su pelo era un desastre y ni hablar de sus ropas.

Entró sin quitarse los zapatos pasando de largo a la habitación, escucho lejanamente el ruido de la cocina cesar y luego unos pasos siguiéndole.

Quitó su ropa de golpe y la tiró a una esquina del cuarto quedando totalmente desnudo, sintió asco de todo su cuerpo, se tiró al suelo para no ensuciar la cama y se abrazó a sí mismo para tapar su desnudez. Itachi se agachó a su lado.

—Te apestan los pies —señaló.

Deidara dejó que su cabello le tapara el rostro.

—Sí, estoy bien _graciasdenada(!)_, hn.

—Realmente huelen mal.

Sintió las manos del moreno tomar sus pies comenzando a acariciarlos, incómodo se removió pero su pareja no desistió jalándolo un poco hasta abrirlo de piernas. Se alzó azorado y molesto retirando sus extremidades del alcance de éste.

—¡Si apestan no los toques, maldición!

Itachi lo observó produciendo un estremecimiento en éste, se dio cuenta que había extrañado sus ojos tan negros que le hacían sentir un fuerte vacío, gateó hasta hundirse en sus brazos intentando olvidar ese pensamiento.

—Odio que menosprecien mis habilidades, merezco tener un rango mayor, hn —soltó de repente.

—Gánatelo —le respondió—, te evalúan y por como actúas, eres tú quien los menosprecia. Quienes realizan éste tipo de misiones tienen tanto derecho como tú a ser chūnin o jônin.

Deidara se alzó con un puchero en los labios.

—Te odio, hn —murmuró aventurándose a probar sus labios.

Itachi lo apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras Deidara lamía sus labios. Abrieron sus bocas al mismo tiempo chocando con suavidad, las lenguas se encontraron y pronto amoldaron sus labios, succionando, recorriendo.

Itachi atrapó la lengua de su rubio y tras lamerla la empujó hasta hundirse en ésa cavidad que tanto le gustaba. Deidara se reincorporó logrando acomodarse sobre el Uchiha quien cayó sentado comenzando a subir y bajar sus manos por la espalda clara del otro. Deidara mordió sus labios al igual que él lo había hecho. Como una necesidad, Itachi acarició sus piernas y alcanzó los pies de su novio comenzando a masajearlos. Deidara se quejó dentro del beso pero no se aparto profundizando el contacto al cambiar de posición su rostro. Las respiraciones aumentaron y el deseo se transformó en un presente desesperado. Deidara gimió al sentir los labios de su pareja en su cuello.

—...Itachi, hn.

—Dei —se sonrojó ante el diminutivo pero no respondió—, realmente te apestan los pies. Huelen terrible.

El rubio detuvo sus gemidos y bajó la mirada alejándose de los besos dados a su piel.

—Eres de lo peor —gruñó levantándose hasta llegar al baño— ¡Entra ya que quiero algo de sexo, hn!

Los gemidos profundos se escuchaban como un eco que golpeaba las paredes y regresaba a sus oídos aumentando el calor que el agua intentaba calmar sin mucho éxito.

Deidara tragó algo del agua que caía en su cabeza mientras se aferraba como podía a la pared. Arqueó la espalda mientras Itachi se movía velozmente en su interior, expandiéndolo, rozándolo por completo mientras sus piernas se aferraban a aquella cadera, marcada por el esfuerzo.

Sus lenguas se buscaron con desesperación mientras Itachi ralentizaba el movimiento. Deidara jugueteó con su lengua rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su pareja.

—Mmh... Itachi dame más —suspiro—, ya no puedo.

El moreno hundió su rostro en el cuello del menor comenzando a moverse.

—Voy a terminar, Deidara.

El aludido lo abrazo con más fuerza llevando su diestra hasta su miembro.

—Hazlo... ¡Hazlo! —gimió.

La explosión llegó pronto. Itachi apretó con fuerza el muslo del rubio con su derecha hundiéndose lo más posible que las embestidas veloces le permitían. Deidara se derramó en la mano de su pareja quien terminó en su interior, gimiendo contra su cuello de manera ronca.

Lamió sus labios intentando respirar con normalidad siendo aplastado por el cuerpo del moreno contra la pared.

Desfiló sus dedos entre los cabellos húmedos de Itachi mientras éste se deslizaba con cuidado fuera de su cuerpo.

Deidara tocó el suelo con sus pies y antes que el Uchiha se fuera lo atrapó entre sus brazos besándolo con suavidad. Itachi lo rodeó en un abrazo que los pegó por completo mientras el agua los cegaba por unos instantes impidiéndoles observarse dentro de la caricia.

Deidara se separó tomando el miembro aún hinchado de su pareja, limpiándolo con suavidad. Tras deshacerse finalizar, regresó a tomar el champú y terminar de bañarse. Itachi se volteó permaneciendo bajo el agua y lo observó con cuidado perfilando cada curva expuesta para él.

—Me encargué de los reportes el día de hoy, cubriendo a Iruka por unos instantes y me topé con uno tuyo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó empujándolo para enjuagar la espuma.

—Sí y no me gustó ver que colocaban el Iwagakure.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, acostumbrado a leer aquello como su apellido.

—Cásate conmigo.

* * *

_note: Por favor, perdonen todos los errores, algún día me daré el tiempo de corregirlo._


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto.

**!**Advertencia: Crack! · Slash · Smut/Lemon.  
Pareja: Itachi x Deidara · slight!KakaDei.  
Nombre: Una serie de eventos desafortunados {USED}.

* * *

**Eructar**

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi —auto invitándose—, Iruka y Sakura fueron todos los invitados. La noche de bodas, por el contrario a la fiesta, fue todo un acto. Con esa noche y el día siguiente les fue suficiente consumar su matrimonio por completo y para el día continuo Itachi comprobó, tras pedirle como favor a Iruka los papeles de entrega de misiones para ése día, que su ahora esposo era nombrado como: Uchiha D.

Sí, sonaba bien. Uchiha Deidara. El rubio amaba decirlo aunque no lo hiciera frente a Itachi pero el aludido lo conocía a la perfección y era bastante obvio, ahora amaba ir de compras a lugares nuevos sólo para que pidieran sus datos y poder decir el apellido.

Sasuke entró a la habitación dejando caer su peso en el tatami. Itachi enderezó su espalda tras haberse estirado para servirle algo de té.

—¿Cómo te ha ido Sasuke?

Cuando Itachi y Deidara se reincorporaron a la aldea también lo hizo Sasuke, si bien él no había salido perjudicado por sus actos de rectitud al proteger bajo cualquier circunstancia a Konoha, su hermano y su actual esposo no fueron tan suertudos.

—Bien —respondió secamente.

Confiaba en que así era, Naruto cuidaba bien de su hermano y esa era la razón por la cual no lo atosigaba cuidándolo, ya estaba grande y sabía a la perfección que sabía llevárselas.

—¿Dónde está Deidara? —preguntó más por cortesía.

—Arriba. Aún no se levanta, tiene el día libre.

—Ya veo.

—¿Y Naruto-kun? —Sasuke buscó los ojos de su hermano y de inmediato desvió la mirada.

—No sé.

Itachi suprimió un suspiro lastimero. Sasuke seguía teniendo remordimientos por haberlo matado, por todos los años de odio que le había profesado y por haber robado sus ojos al momento de morir, pero ése había sido el plan y se lo había explicado en el primer momento en que rehuyó su mirada. Ahora Itachi portaba los ojos de Sasuke que dentro de algunos años perderían potencia hasta llevarlo a la ceguera, por esa razón se las estaba arreglando para no depender del sharingan, le dolía en demasía utilizarlo cuando no era su técnica en sí.

Pero estaba bien, para él todo había quedado en el pasado, uno que ya estaba muy lejos de él. Ahora tenía una familia y no le molestaba ir perdiendo la vista, su condición antes de morir había sido peor, realmente era un alivio tener ésa vista.

Con esos pensamientos se adelantó y rompió el silencio.

—Deja de sentir remordimientos, Sasuke.

—No lo hago.

Supo que sería inútil seguir discutiendo aquello. Sasuke estaba a la defensiva y esa era suficiente razón para saber que no le haría caso y que sólo conseguiría enojarlo.

—Bien ¿Cómo vas con Naruto-kun?

—Ya te dije que no sé —refunfuñó. Itachi ladeó su rostro, Sasuke era demasiado obvio.

—...Se han peleado —murmuró más para sí mismo, logrando que el menor bufara— ¿Estás enamorado de Naruto-kun, Sasuke?

El moreno abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —Itachi no respondió—. Deja de decir estupideces.

—Quizá te has dado cuenta tras la boda, en cierto modo somos iguales ¿no?, y entre Deidara y Naruto hay demasiadas similitudes ¿Crees que te verías igual que nosotros? —hizo una pausa mientras el odio aumentaba en los ojos de su hermano—, Uchiha Naruto. Suena bien.

Por unos instantes los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron, pero sólo fue un instante fugaz, tan rápido que de no ser porque conocía a la perfección cada reacción en su hermano no lo habría notado.

—Deberías dejar de fijarte en los demás y cuidar más a Deidara.

Itachi bajó la vista hasta tomar un poco de su té. Tras terminar de sorber dejo el recipiente en su lugar al igual que Sasuke. Se vio tentado a preguntar qué quería decir, pero por ahora le interesaba más sacar la mente de Sasuke de pensamientos inútiles para aquél punto y centrarlo en su futuro.

—Si no es Naruto por qué no buscas una esposa.

—No quiero relaciones por ahora Itachi.

—¿Ni con Naruto-kun?

Sasuke no respondió, sólo soltó un gruñido bajo que indicaba fastidio.

—Ya te dije que no te metas en mis asuntos y que averigües más de los que te conciernen.

Allí estaba de nuevo, insinuaba algo y era respecto a su esposo. No le gustaba en absoluto. Abrió su boca para replicar pero un bostezo seguido de un insulto junto a un golpe seco llamó su atención. Deidara apareció tras la puerta llevando encima una de sus camisas con el signo Uchiha en la espalda y unos bóxers que apenas se descubrían. Su cabello totalmente desordenado sobresalía por todo lo negro que llevaba encima. Los ojos de su rubio se centraron en Sasuke quien lo observó de arriba hacia abajo.

—Mocoso, hn —saludó. Sasuke se volteó tomando otro poco de su té.

Deidara gruñó saltándole una vena en el cuello y caminó hasta sentarse entre ambos Uchihas.

—El desayuno está en la mesa del comedor —Deidara asintió estirando sus brazos sobre la mesa al igual que su rostro.

—¿Dónde está Naruto, hn?

Sasuke frunció el ceño hastiado.

—No soy la sombra del dobe —aclaró en tono autoritario.

—¡Eh, no me hables así! Mocoso, no descargues tu frustración sexual conmigo. No es mi culpa que no tengas los cojones para follártelo, hn.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada activando de forma inconsciente el sharingan. Deidara no se intimidó enderezándose para poder mirarlo con más fiereza, de aquella manera parecía un león, salvaje y altanero, al contrario de Sasuke quien se veía como un puma negro, sigiloso y pero fiero.

—Deidara, el desayuno está en el comedor —el rubio se volteó hasta su esposo fulminándolo con la vista.

—¡Olvidaba su _incesto_, estúpidos Uchihas!

Sin más se levantó del tatami y en grandes zancadas desapareció de la habitación. Sasuke soltó un bufido.

—Me voy Aniki. Conozco la salida —aclaró al ver cómo el mayor se levantaba. Itachi asintió pero antes de irse clamó su nombre— ¿Sí?

—Qué quieres decir… "Deberías dejar de fijarte en los demás y cuidar más a Deidara", ¿a qué te refieres?

Sasuke ladeó su rostro.

—Sólo lo decía por hablar —dio media vuelta para irse.

—Sasuke, ahora Deidara es mi esposo, espero que si sabes algo que suceda con él me lo digas.

Sasuke ladeó su rostro murmurando un "_no me corresponde_" para luego desaparecer.

Abrió el refrigerador en silencio, estiró su mano alcanzando una _pepsi_, abrió la lata y bebió hasta que el aire le fue necesario. Deidara entró a la cocina arrebatándole la lata de las manos. Itachi lo observó y cuando termino de beber habló.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Deidara?

—¿Hn? —el rubio se subió a la mesa balanceando los pies.

—Respecto a alguien —aclaró.

Deidara frunció el ceño. Abrió la boca pero el Uchiha le detuvo subiendo su mano hasta dejarla frente a él. Permaneció en silencio sorprendido tras haber escuchado el sonoro eructo que su esposo había dejado escapar. Itachi se mostró sorprendido pero resuelto, cómodo dentro de todo.

—Eructaste, hn —habló por fin.

Él no contesto porque tampoco había esperado que _eso_ saliera de su boca. Deidara abrió más los ojos como si estuviera cayendo en cuenta que realmente le había eructado en la cara.

—¡Eructaste! —gritó. Itachi ladeó su rostro aturdido por el grito de su pareja.

—Sí, soy humano, ¿no?

Deidara tapó su boca y murmuró amortiguado por su mano:—…Tú eres un Uchiha.

Itachi se vio tentado a sonreír, entonces su rubio sí sabía que ser un Uchiha te hacía superior. Sin embargo sólo se encogió de hombros y bebió un poco más del refresco. Deidara frunció el ceño observándolo y supo que esperaba otro eructo, se sintió incómodo y se decidió a no volver a tomar esa bebida. Tiró lo que quedaba por el lavabo mientras el rubio no le despegaba la vista.

Itachi tapó su boca al sentir otro gas y lo amortiguó como pudo.

—¡No, hn! —gritó Deidara parándose frente a él—, no lo calles, tengo que escuchar esto, hn.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

—…Deidara —murmuró en tono sensual. El rubio se sonrojo conociendo de antemano cada movimiento de su esposo—, te deseo.

Su lengua se deslizó pronto por el cuello del rubio quien se estremeció intentando descifrar ése repentino deseo. Y supuso que sólo quería que olvidara el incidente; Itachi mordió parte de su hombro mientras apretaba sus glúteos con hambre arrancándole suaves gemidos, cayó rendido frente a él, claro que olvidaría el incidente sólo por sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo. Buscó con desesperación los labios de su pareja y los encontró.

Itachi dejó escapar el eructo que había estado guardando.

Dulce venganza. Esa era la forma más infantil de demostrarle que él también era humano, lo sabía, pero la tentación había podido más que la razón.

Deidara cerró sus ojos intentando procesar lo que acababa de pasar y antes de reaccionar su esposo ya no estaba allí.

Dejó el cepillo dental a un lado y tras acomodar su cabello en una coleta como acostumbraba salió del baño encontrándose el cuerpo de Itachi con sólo unos pantalones esperándole en el marco de la puerta. Decidió ignorarlo.

Caminó en silencio hasta la mesa donde solía guardar sus implementos ninja, los tomó observando de reojo a Itachi quien no quitaba sus ojos de cada movimiento que realizaba.

Maldijo internamente al darse cuenta que comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

Camino al lado contrario y se tiró al suelo para buscar una de las figuras de arcilla que había hecho desprevenidamente mientras estaba en la cama. Tras encontrarla se levantó y caminó hasta el baño. Observó por el espejo que Itachi seguía observándolo.

Gruñó por lo bajo mientras lavaba sus manos tras habérselas ensuciado con algo de arcilla.

El jabón se le resbaló mientras un fuerte sonrojo se le instalaba en las mejillas.

El Uchiha contó mentalmente hasta tres y Deidara explotó.

—¡Qué mierda estás mirando, maldito pervertido! —gritó frustrado.

—Sólo espero a que termines para hablar.

—¡Qué quieres hablar, hn!

Itachi alzó su ceja derecha queriendo demostrarle con ése movimiento que no había necesidad de gritar pues estaban a escasos tres pasos, Deidara ni siquiera había reparado en eso así que se conformó con saber que había sido su culpa, lo había provocado para que se saliera de sus casillas y como castigo se ganaría un dolor de cabeza.

—¿Hay algo que necesite saber sobre alguna persona?

Deidara se sonrojó aún más retrocediendo.

—¿Por qué tienes esa mierda metida en la cabeza? —murmuró alterado.

—Hablo con las personas Deidara —el aludido alzó la ceja visible demostrando su sarcasmo. Itachi le ignoró—. Actúas como si temieras decirme algo. Habla de una vez.

—No es asunto tuyo —gruñó intentando abrirse camino.

Itachi le tomó de los hombros estampándolo contra la pared más cercana. Las palmas de sus manos se colocaron con furia a cada lado del rostro atónito de su pareja.

—Te equivocas —habló tras unos segundos—, te lo explicaré lentamente para que comprendas, Deidara; tú eres mío, mí asunto. Por ende, tus asuntos son míos, porque me perteneces. El apellido que luce tu nombre es el mío, así que te sugiero comenzar a decirme quién es la persona que tiene asuntos conmigo.

Deidara por un instante deseó con todo su corazón besarlo con pasión y deseo abriéndosele de piernas. Pero pronto fue sustituido por una idea demasiado encantadora. Agradeció al cielo haber desayunado y sin más presionó su estomago logrando eructarle a Itachi en la cara*

Sonrió victorioso suprimiendo la carcajada estruendosa que deseó haber dejado escapar.

Itachi ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Sigo esperando.

—Te odio, imbécil, arisco —frunció los labios callando sus insultos, apretó los puños con fuerza y soltó en un tono apretado debido a la rabia contenida—, ¿Quieres saber, frío de mierda? ¡Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi siempre se me insinúa!, me toquetea y observa mi cuerpo sudado después de cada trabajo y se excita con eso porque no es un maldito frívolo como tú, hn.

Deidara lo empujó y ésta vez no se resistió, segundos después el ruido de la puerta le anunció que estaba solo en casa.

Cerró sus puños con fuerza apretando sus labios para no dejar escapar ninguna queja de dolor, el sharingan brilló por la habitación irritando cada uno de sus sentidos mientras sus músculos se contraían más por los celos cargados de una ira devastadora que por el mismo dolor que le producía la técnica.

Sin más salió de la mansión Uchiha sin poder desactivar su técnica.

Kakashi se detuvo en seco consciente de que si avanzaba un paso más Itachi se impulsaría para degollarlo. Estuvo a punto de sonreír más no lo hizo, Itachi lo observó levemente cegado por el escozor.

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí, ¿Verdad?

Kakashi sonrió.

—¿Querías verme? Qué dulce de tu parte Itachi-san.

El moreno cerró sus ojos intentando calmarse pues el dolor se estaba transformando en uno insoportable.

—Deja de tontear con mi esposo —Kakashi abrió sus ojos borrando su sonrisa falsa—. No busques lo que ya tiene dueño.

—Eso lo decidirá Deidara ¿no crees? Sin embargo —interrumpió antes que el moreno hablara— te haré caso Itachi-san, dejaré de tontear con Deidara más no me alejaré de él.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

—¿Te gusta mi esposo? —preguntó con tono calmado, nada más lejos de su estado interior.

—Oh —observó su muñeca vacía—, se me está haciendo tarde. He de irme, saludos a Deidara —sonrió desapareciendo en una nube.

Itachi no se molestó pues habría más tiempo para hablar con calma —por no decir que en público no habría podido amenazarlo a su gusto—, ya tenía una tormenta en casa con cabellos rubios, debía encargarse de él.

* * *

**Mal aliento**

* * *

Se sentía nervioso, sí. Ésa era exactamente la palabra que estaba buscando para definir su estado actual.

La emoción que bullía por todo su cuerpo lograba confundirse con la ira, frustración, vergüenza, ¡Dios! Demasiadas emociones para su pobre mentecilla.

Y es que técnicamente ésta era su primera pelea de esposos, la primera noche que Deidara dormía solo en la cama por haber mandado a Itachi a la mierda —es decir, al sillón y nótese que por primera vez le agradaba tomar el papel del pasivo— después de la discusión "_seria"_ que habían tenido. Y es que aunque siempre lo insultara y le hiciera berrinches nunca se había sentido tan resentido como ahora, no había vuelto a sufrir ésa sensación tan vacía y molesta desde que el Uchiha había despreciado su arte.

Pero aunque le emocionaba y dolía también estaba el hecho que había ido a reclamarlo como suyo frente a Kakashi y eso incluía entre la vorágine una fuerte vergüenza, ¡claro que le había mentido! Pero no era su culpa que Itachi tuviera esos ataques de celos, no había esperado que él se sintiera así, supuso que con todo aquello sólo lograría hacerlo enojar.

Con él, no con Kakashi.

Lo único bueno que había resultado de todo esto era que con mucha suerte el Hatake dejaría de observarle como si fuera su platillo favorito.

A todo se le sumaba el hecho de lo que había hecho Itachi en plena discusión.

¡Eructarle en la cara cuando estaba tan _dolido_! Y terminar su estupenda hazaña con un: "_No le puedes ganar a un Uchiha_", definitivamente no había mejorado las cosas ¿En qué momento hicieron una guerra de eructos? Recordó —antojándosele una carcajada— la cara de decepción que Itachi mostró cuando le dijo que parecía un niño inmaduro. Golpearle orgullo propio y no el de su apellido había sido el perfecto punto que le permitió poder hacerlo dormir en la sala sin que éste terminara ganándole con alguno de sus juegos mentales que tanto odiaba.

Como de costumbre se sintió confundido.

Muchas veces el Uchiha lo había llamado tonto por el simple hecho que_casi_ siempre quedaba aturdido por cada acción hecha por el mismo, pero no era por no-inteligente. Itachi tenía la facilidad y costumbre de confundir sus sentimientos porque en sí, algo que definía a la perfección lo que el corazón de Deidara sentía por Itachi era la palabra amor y junto a ésta estaba odio.

Siempre en encrucijadas que no le permitían cuadrarse de forma serena.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con el más grande de los silencios, ni siquiera el murmullo del aire fresco entrando y saliendo a placer por la casa, nada. Cayó en cuenta que quizá Itachi seguía dormido y no había abierto ninguna de las ventanas. Sería todo un espectáculo ver a su esposo dormir en la sala, así que lo que comenzó como un plan de "bajar las escaleras con cautela y moverse de forma sigilosa", terminó en sus pisadas atropelladas y torpes para encontrarse con el cuerpo tieso de su esposo leyendo el periódico.

Itachi lo observó de reojo, un movimiento imperceptible pero tan obvio para el rubio que se sintió algo incómodo. Se volteó como si no hubiera corrido para verle sino para desayunar, entró a la cocina que resplandecía en pulcritud y casi muere infartado al ver que ésa pulcritud no significaba otra cosa que no había comida.

Mordió su labio inferior para no gritarle a Itachi pidiéndole algo de comer. Inspiró algo de aire y se encaminó hasta la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas en pijamas, Deidara?

Pudo haber sentido vergüenza por no haberse dado cuenta que pensaba salir en pijamas pero fue más grande su felicidad al saber que Itachi había hablado primero. Se felicitó mentalmente murmurando en su fuero interno que era espectacular ser él y suprimiendo su sonrisa descomunal miró por sobre su hombro a su esposo.

—Le pediré a Kakashi que me invite a comer, hn.

Pero claro, la felicidad no dura para siempre y menos si se tiene una bocota como la suya.

Itachi sintió su sangre hervir abriendo sus ojos de forma descomunal ¡sobre su cadáver Kakashi veía a su rubio en sus shorts cortos con una de sus franelas negras de manga larga! El peso de su fuerza estampó contra la puerta cerrándole el paso al rubio.

Deidara gruñó molesto ante la fuerza que Itachi tenía y en un ataque frustrado alzó su puño estampándolo contra la mejilla del mayor, Itachi no lo esquivó porque jamás había esperado que reaccionara de ésa forma, ni siquiera retrocedió manteniéndose firmemente soldado a la puerta.

Sus ojos brillantes por la furia se encontraron con los cielos, Deidara volvió a gruñir alzando su rodilla con rapidez hasta darle en la entrepierna pero ésta vez Itachi ya estaba preparado, tomó la rodilla del rubio colando sus dedos bajo su pierna alcanzando así el muslo de éste y sin pensar en la deliciosa sensación que le formaba adueñarse de ésa piel jaló la extremidad tumbándolo hasta hacerlo rodar unos cuantos centímetros lejos de la salida.

Deidara quedó arrodillado tras ése golpe.

—¿Quieres jugar? ¡Juguemos, hn!

Si antes había estado emocionado por haber tenido la primera pelea como esposos —un momento de niño huérfano bastante estúpido— ahora estaba más que feliz, había extrañado demasiado tener una batalla de verdad.

Apareció detrás de Itachi quien saltó torpemente lejos del cuerpo de su amante debido al pequeño espacio que les entregaba su hogar. Deidara tomó uno de los floreros que reposaba cerca de la entrada y se lo lanzó al Uchiha quien lo esquivó sin problema alguno retrocediendo hasta llegar a la pared pues Deidara había aparecido por su lado libre intentando golpearle en el rostro.

El rubio se abalanzó contra el cuerpo del moreno una vez más estampando cada tanto sus puños desnudos contra la pared ante cada esquivo movimiento que realizaba. Se detuvo retrocediendo hasta quedar en el punto que antiguamente había estado, tenía que alejar a Itachi de la pared pues sus nudillos comenzaban a protestar del dolor, estaba seguro que no podría moverlos por un buen tiempo sin sentir ése desagradable ardor que se extendía por sus huesos.

Itachi lo miró con superioridad dispuesto a ganar aquello sin que su rubio saliera lastimado, era un mudo acuerdo, si ganaba él, su esposo no sólo olvidaría la pelea que habían tenido sino que además dejaría de acercársele a Kakashi y el segundo trato era su objetivo.

Se movió en zic zac, confundiendo al rubio quien retrocedió hasta subirse al mueble, una copia igual a Itachi lo tomó por el cuello inmovilizándolo por completo mientras el verdadero tomaba sus muñecas.

Deidara gruñó al verse atrapado, maldijo no tener su estuche de kunais y en un movimiento desesperado alzó sus piernas enredándolas en la cintura de su esposo, Itachi soltó una de sus muñecas como un instinto sosteniéndolo de las caderas con la mano libre mientras que la de Deidara se movía hasta tomar impulso a través del hombro del Itachi falso, su pierna derecha se posicionó en el pecho de Itachi y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas logrando integrar en el ataque a su pierna izquierda mientras su mano ubicada en el hombro del Uchiha se cernía con fuerza para tocar suelo y desnivelar su peso lanzándolo al suelo.

Una vez libre y con la respiración agitada al igual que sus cabellos corrió hacia su habitación, necesitaba sus kunais.

Pero Itachi le detuvo tomándolo de la cintura estampándolo contra la puerta de la cocina que se abrió causando que rodara una vez más por el suelo.

—¡Maldito! —susurró comenzando a arrastrarse para colocarse tras la mesa, rebuscó entre las gavetas hasta dar con unos cuantos cuchillos.

Itachi se mantuvo tras la pared consciente de su error.

Activó su sharingan de forma fugaz para asegurar la posición del rubio y con cuidado fue abriendo la puerta. Deidara alzó su cabecita rubia comenzando a lanzar unos cuantos cuchillos, tenedores y cucharas fácilmente esquivadas por su pareja o al menos así fue la mitad pues cada tanto tomaba algunos de los implementos lanzándoselos de regreso. Deidara se alzó sobre la mesa al verse sin armamento y se lanzó contra el Uchiha.

Deidara lo esquivó brincando y contraatacando a cada golpe del rubio.

Ambos se detuvieron a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, la respiración errática de Deidara se dejaba escuchar por toda la estancia.

El rubio volvió a moverse para subir las escaleras, un clon de Itachi se paró frente a él y con un golpe lleno de furia logró hacerlo desaparecer.

—Tch —soltó el Uchiha apareciendo en la habitación encontrándose con las manos finas de su esposo llenas de kunai, rápidamente alcanzó la katana perteneciente a su uniforme anbu y tomó la posición pertinente para recibir el ataque de su esposo.

Deidara corrió hacia el moreno y ambos filos se encontraron. La fuerza impuesta por el rubio le hizo resbalarse retrocediendo unos centímetros. Sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros combinando las respiraciones aceleradas y los corazones latieron en uno sólo mientras sus ojos se fundían.

…Hasta que Itachi hizo aquella cara.

—Tienes un aliento de los mil demonios.

Aquello significó una gran conmoción y de tamaño descomunal, no sólo Itachi había empleado un vocabulario no acostumbrado, sino que además lo había hecho en un momento de suma tensión combinando un rostro tan cargado de asco que se sintió aturdido.

¡No podía tener tan mal aliento!

Y con ése pensamiento se sonrojó retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos hasta tapar su boca con ambas manos dejando caer el kunai y unos centímetros más atrás su cuerpo.

Itachi se movió con velocidad colocándose entre las piernas de su rubio y de un movimiento brusco quitó la mano que cubría su boca atrapándolo con sus propios labios. Deidara jadeó al sentir que Itachi se abría paso con su lengua, saboreando por completo su paladar.

Su corazón se aceleró y empujó lo más posible el cuerpo del moreno pero éste, muy lejos de alejarse, pegó toda su extensión rozando con descaro su erección. Deidara se sorprendió al sentir su miembro duro dando falsas embestidas a su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo enrolló sus brazos y piernas alrededor de su esposo fundiéndose con él en un beso cargado de deseo.

—…Itachi —gimió arqueando su espalda para sentirlo más.

El pelinegro se detuvo de golpe alejando a su pareja, sus ojos negros miraron con puro deseo carnal el cuerpo bajo el suyo mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza los muslos expuestos.

—No te acercaras más a Kakashi.

Deidara frunció el ceño.

—¡Yo no me acerco a Kakashi, maldito imbécil! —gruñó alzándose hasta abrazar al moreno—, es tu estúpido apellido el que ostenta mi hermoso nombre —bromeó dando suaves lamidas al cuello del Uchiha—, es Kakashi quien a veces… ¡No es que se propase, hn! —gruñó al sentir a Itachi intentando alejarlo—: es sólo que bromea mucho conmigo de una forma que se toma libertades que no le corresponden, hn.

Prefirió no comentar que realmente sí lo quería _comer_ y no sólo porque lo veía de esa forma, sino porque se lo había dicho, momento en el cual Sasuke había llegado logrando salvarlo de las garras de Kakashi que ocasionalmente se encontraban a cada lado de su rostro, empujándolo contra un árbol.

Itachi volvió a besarlo pero más suavemente, sus labios se rozaron una y otra vez mientras sus cuerpos se pegaban por completo calentándose el uno al otro.

—Dei —murmuró mientras besaba el cuello de su esposo, sintiéndose hambriento por palpar su cuerpo desnudo—… Antes de esto deberías cepillarte los dientes.

—¡Qué manía la tuya de cagarla, Uchiha!

—Qué manía la tuya de no ser más limpio —la burla brilló en sus ojos y luego un cálido sentimiento se abrió paso por los pozos—… Uchiha.

Deidara se sonrojó sintiéndose feliz, realmente prefería con creces que Itachi murmurara _su_ apellido.

Sonrió malicioso bajándose del cuerpo de su amante, Itachi lo observó cuidadosamente, alerta ante cualquier movimiento que no fuera de su agrado. Deidara abrió sus pantalones al tiempo que sus piernas ganándose un puesto entre éstas.

Itachi suspiró suavemente al sentir cómo su miembro era liberado.

El rubio lo observó desde su posición pegando el trozo de carne a su mejilla. Itachi le sostuvo la mirada aun cuando deseaba cerrar sus ojos mientras penetraba la boca de su amante una y otra vez, sin retirar sus ojos Deidara lo lamió lentamente, de arriba hasta abajo formando suaves círculos en su punta.

—…Deidara —suspiró.

Itachi inspiró el suficiente aire para callar sus jadeos cargados de placer pero no le valió suficiente cuando el rubio introdujo su miembro por completo y comenzó a succionarlo con hambre.

Se inclinó aferrando sus manos a la cama intentando no marcar un ritmo feroz como necesitaba. Deidara volvió a sacarlo muy lentamente, deslizando su lengua con cuidado y luego se concentró en la punta purpúrea, lamiéndola de forma juguetona riendo entre cada succión.

Itachi se tensó cuando el rubio comenzó a realizar un vaivén, de arriba hacia abajo sin rozar demasiados sus dientes, su mano se deslizó por la nuca del rubio marcando el ritmo a uno más acelerado.

—Hn… Así, Deidara…

Lo complació moviéndose incluso más rápido de lo que Itachi pedía combinando su mano. Itachi cerró sus ojos dejando alzando sus caderas, moviéndolas a un ritmo que se acoplara con la succión y de pronto todo se detuvo.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente a punto de enloquecer y buscó a su esposo quien ya estaba de pie camino al baño.

—Lo siento Itachi —sonrió de manera cínica—, recordé que tengo mal aliento. Deberé cepillarme los dientes.

Y sin más desapareció tras la puerta soltando una carcajada demasiado placentera.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto.

**!**Advertencia: Crack! · Slash · Smut/Lemon.  
Pareja: Itachi x Deidara · slight!KakaDei.  
Nombre: Una serie de eventos desafortunados {USED}.

* * *

**Poops**

* * *

Suspiró cansinamente abrazándose más al pecho caliente y suave de Itachi. El pelinegro se removió sin despertarse aún. Deidara mordió su labio inferior cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

No quería levantarse y menos si Itachi no estaba despierto porque eso significaba sólo una cosa—no había desayuno.

Giro su cuerpo hacia la ventana notando que aún era de madrugada, seguramente cerca de las cinco. Frunció el ceño enfurruñado y maldijo a la Hokage por no haberle puesto una misión a su esposo.

Con parsimonia salió de la cama rascándose casualmente la cabeza y luego desordenándose los cabellos. Bajó la escaleras lentamente haciendo gala de la torpeza de su cuerpo y con una cara cargada de frustración y odio.

Abrió el refrigerador y sacó el cartón de leche, buscó un vaso y se sirvió montándose a la mesa de la cocina.

Batió sus pies distraídamente sumergido en la oscuridad.

La luz del pasillo se encendió y pronto la silueta de Itachi apareció en el marco de la puerta portando sólo unos pantalones. Deidara dejó de lado la leche y lamió sus labios limpiándolos en silencio. El Uchiha avanzó hasta colarse entre las piernas del rubio y como respuesta éste le abrazó, Itachi desplegó suaves besos en sus hebras y frente.

—Tengo sueño —murmuró de forma infantil.

—¿Tienes misión?

—Más tarde, pero realmente no siento ganas de ir, hn. Naruto a veces logra sacarme de quicio.

—¿Kakashi? —preguntó en un tono grueso.

Deidara se estremeció, alzó su rostro y buscó los labios de su esposo. Itachi le correspondió comprendiendo que aquella era su manera de tranquilizarlo y aunque no funcionara le agradaba. Deidara lamió con sumo placer el labio inferior de Itachi enredando sus piernas en la cintura del mismo, sus dedos se clavaron en los cabellos escurridizos que le caían en la nuca mientras agregaba peso a su cuerpo hasta tumbarse en la mesa.

Itachi acarició sus piernas con deleite desplegando suaves besos por el cuello de su esposo.

Deidara suspiró mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba al calor corporal que Itachi le entregaba.

Deslizó hasta el suelo los pantalones que el rubio llevaba y luego se encargo de la camisa dejándolo totalmente a su merced. Deidara cerró los ojos estremeciéndose por el frío matutino.

Itachi tomó su miembro con descarada lascivia y sin dudarlo lo introdujo de golpe en su boca para terminar de excitarlo. Deidara jadeó arqueándose para introducirse más en aquella húmeda cavidad pero sus piernas temblaron cuando uno de esos dedos huesudos, fríos y largos se deslizó en su centro con suma lentitud.

—Itachi... No —gimió incómodo—, arriba está la vaselina.

—Se terminó —aclaró con un tono cargado de placer.

Deidara lo sintió lamer su entrada mientras la mano libre se encargaba de masturbarlo. Cerró los ojos negado a llorar ante la sensación tan dolorosamente placentera. Jaló los cabellos de su esposo incitándolo a que volviera a tomar su pene y así lo hizo, combinando la intromisión de rubio en su boca con un segundo dedo.

—¡Itachi! —gimió, extasiado.

El pelinegro guió la pierna derecha del rubio a su hombro y la izquierda le siguió al otro hombro, posicionándose como tantas veces había hecho. Itachi volvió a lamer su entrada para humedecerla más agregándole el líquido pre-seminal que bañaba a su esposo.

El calor se hizo insoportable al igual que el deseo.

Los tres dedos que ahora se colocaban en su interior abriéndose como tijeras y circularmente ya no suponían una molestia sino, al contrario, el detonante de lo que sería un próximo orgasmo. Cerró los ojos mientras Itachi seguía subiendo y bajando con ahínco.

—¡Ya! —jadeó, jalando los cabellos del moreno—… basta —tartamudeó—, voy a correrme… Aah, Itachi.

El moreno detuvo todo movimiento y jaló los muslos de su esposo hasta acercarlo lo más posible a su pelvis. Deidara se incorporó de forma lenta aún temblando por el cosquilleo tan cercano que se avecinaba unos segundos atrás. Tembló y el movimiento se aceleró aferrándose con fuerza a Itachi al sentirlo entrar de golpe y sin poder evitarlo se derramó en el abdomen de ambos.

Gimió con fuerza el nombre de su esposo deseando que éste se moviera para terminar de alcanzar aquél placer desorbitante. El dolor había quedado camuflado por una nube cargada de deseo no sólo proveniente de su orgasmo sino además de Itachi quien apretaba con gula sus nalgas demasiado entretenido en verlo, porque sí, Itachi amaba ver a su esposo alcanzar el orgasmo en sus brazos.

Inclinó al rubio hasta medio acostarlo y éste de inmediato cayó algo exhausto.

—Sostente —le murmuró el Uchiha.

Deidara reaccionó y apretó los hombros del mayor, se estremeció al sentir el acompasado ritmo de penetración y masturbación que Itachi estaba llevando para poder excitarlo de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos al sentir su erección crecer de forma acelerada y cuando Itachi se sintió satisfecho lo tomó de las caderas con una fuerza descomunal comenzando a meterse con furia, Deidara cerró los ojos sintiéndose levemente adolorido pero amaba que Itachi le hiciera el amor de aquella forma tan salvaje.

Arqueó su espalda mientras el Uchiha lamía con delicia sus pezones, causando suaves estremecimientos en todo su cuerpo.

Deidara mordió su labio inferior demasiado extasiado con el pedazo de carne tan grueso y húmedo que lo expandía una y otra vez. Alzó sus caderas sintiendo el constante vaivén mantenerse. Gimió a punto de correrse estirando su brazo hasta dar con los contraídos pectorales de su esposo para detenerle y así lo hizo.

Sus lenguas se encontraron mientras el ritmo permanecía siendo pausado. Sólo mirándose a los ojos siendo acompañados únicamente por sus respiraciones aceleradas.

—... Te amo, hn —el silencio reinó tras aquellas palabras y en cuanto las pronunció se arrepintió—. Itachi...

Gimió su nombre en un intento por hacer olvidar sus palabras.

—Dilo de nuevo —exigió—, grítalo. Vamos Dei.

El rubio abrió sus ojos al sentirlo acelerar los movimientos. Tan salvaje que le dolió como los mil demonios al ser abandonado y luego penetrado sin escrúpulos pero no pudo insultarlo, las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta mientras era masturbado y sólo pudo complacer al mayor.

—¡Te amo, Itachi, aah! ¡Te amo...!

Caminó nervioso e incómodo. Si había algo que odiase más que despreciaran su arte era ser observado. Por Dios que sentía ganas de sacarle los ojos al desafortunado que osara a fijarse con ahínco en él cuando realizaba una obra de arte.

Kakashi sonrió aún más cuando Deidara volvió a mirarlo con odio en una clara indirecta para que dejara de observarlo.

Pero si había algo que Kakashi amase más que los finos dedos de Deidara, esas lenguas en sus palmas que, según sus sueños eróticos, eran bastante útiles, ése prieto trasero y sus piernas de infarto, era el molestarlo.

Aquello no tenia precio, excepto, quizás, robarle un beso.

Plantó ambos pies en su puerta completamente airado al sentir el chakra de Kakashi en su hogar.

Su estomago se revolvió y maldijo aquél estofado que había preparado. Desde que lo comió las nauseas habían sido su compañeras todo el día. A tal grado se sentía mal que no recordaba haber abandonado la mansión Uchiha, pero allí estaba, subiendo las escaleras con unas imponentes ganas de ir al baño y sólo podía pensar en que su esposo estaba en su habitación con otro hombre que no era él.

Abrió la puerta de golpe activando el sharingan para que Kakashi entendiera sin tener que hablarle.

Pero definitivamente no lo iba a hacer y menos si estaba de espaldas a él completamente desnudo con su rubio esposo gimiendo en la misma posición.

Si antes tenía nauseas ahora no había forma de expresar lo que sentía.

Deidara se aferró a las nalgas del jounin empujándolo con hambre para que se hundiera más en su interior mientras era besado sin tregua por el peligris.

—Me encantas, rubito.

—Aah, Kakashi... Te amo, te amo, hnm.

_¡BAM!_

El sudor surcó su rostro hasta terminar en su camisa. Gruñó al sentir unas imperiosas ganas de ir al baño. Se levantó mientras su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora.

Jodido sueño.

Suspiró mientras abría la puerta y encendía la luz. Esa había sido la peor pesadilla de su vida sin contar las tan acostumbradas.

Deidara cerró la puerta tras Kakashi, sacó sus sandalias de forma desordenada siendo seguido por el otro.

—Lo llamaré, hn —murmuró, subiendo las escaleras.

Kakashi observó su alrededor desapasionadamente.

Escuchó a Deidara hablar de forma atropellada con Itachi y poco después el moreno apareció por el pasillo donde Deidara había ido, con un rostro más sombrío de lo normal.

Saludó con la mano cuando Itachi estuvo a unos centímetros de distancia. El odio podía palparse y aquello se le hizo gracioso.

—Hokage-sama te ha asignado una misión. Deberás reportarte mañana por la noche para partir de inmediato ¿Entendido?

Itachi asintió afilando la mirada.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó Deidara, escaleras arriba—. ¡Itachi estas muerto por dentro!

Kakashi observó sin interés aparente la zona de donde provenía la voz del rubio.

—¡Ugh, no puedo respirar, hn! —jadeó, ahogado.

Pronto apareció dando saltos por las escaleras tomando aire de forma exagerada. Kakashi sonrió de inmediato.

—Yo me voy —exclamó tras unos segundos.

Deidara apoyó las palmas de sus manos en las rodillas hasta que el mayor pronunció aquello. Alzó la derecha despidiéndose con ésta. Itachi se volteó hacia su esposo al, finalmente, estar a solas.

—No exageres —soltó hastiado, sintiendo herido su orgullo.

Deidara gruñó. Hasta cagando era bueno*

* * *

**Baño**

* * *

Itachi caminó hacia su esposo quien desayunaba felizmente. Se inclinó hasta dar con la cabellera rubia y lo besó.

Olisqueó levemente al percibir un aroma extraño. Gruñó notando lo desagradable que era.

—¿Qué, hn?

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste?

Deidara frunció el ceño indignado, contó mentalmente y al dar con el día desvió la vista mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

—Cállate, maldito estreñido, hn. No te importa.

La puerta sonó y con esto la discusión quedó congelada por unos instantes.

Naruto caminó alegremente en la estancia siendo seguido por Sasuke.

—¡Buenos días _dattebayo_! —gritó, estirando sus brazos.

—Buenos días, Naruto-kun.

Sasuke tomó asiento junto Deidara quien se levantó, tirando los platos en su lugar. Itachi habló al verlo avanzando hacia las escaleras.

—¿Te bañaras? —Naruto tomó el puesto junto a Sasuke, entregándole un vaso con agua que aceptó inmediatamente.

—Lo haré cuando se me dé la gana, hn.

—Apestas —Deidara se giró apretando sus puños—, báñate.

—¡Ven y chúpamela, hn!

El rubio menor sonrió divertido, giró su rostro hacia Sasuke para comentar algo pero éste tenía el ceño fruncido, sus ojos azules viajaron hasta Itachi quien se mantenía impasible. Bufó colocando los ojos en blanco.

—Deidara, ba-ña-te —deletreó cansinamente.

Sasuke se vio tentado a la risa, pero no lo haría frente a Naruto quien frunció el ceño indignado, era como ver a Sasuke y él discutiendo, ¡Si Deidara no quería bañarse no lo haría y si él no quería comer otra cosa que no fuera ramen, así sería!

—Estúpido, hn.

—Bien —Itachi afiló la vista, mostrando por primera vez otro semblante—, te arrepentirás.

Aquello sorprendió a los presentes. Y el rubio se dio cuenta que ya comenzaba a arrepentirse.

Deidara infló los mofletes totalmente airado. Malditos Uchihas y su supuesto orgullo, Naruto palmeó su hombro dándole apoyo más no respondió, sabía a la perfección que él sufría lo mismo.

—Vámonos de una vez, dobe —llamó Sasuke.

Naruto corrió hacia el pelinegro.

—¡No me grites, teme!

—No lo hago. Ahora muévete _usuratonkachi_.

Naruto gruñó, odiaba que Sasuke lo mandara. Aún no quería irse pero Itachi iba a hacer unas compras y Sasuke al parecer estaba cansado. Detuvo su paso lentamente y observó a Deidara esperar en la puerta, tras unos segundos Itachi salió.

El rubio pareció murmurarle unas cosas pero como ya había sucedido antes Itachi no le respondió, sin poder seguir viendo alcanzó a su amigo, quien le esperaba enojado.

Estúpidos Uchihas.

Deidara frunció el ceño al verla acercarse, sus ojos azules brillaron cuando le sonrió al Uchiha y sus músculos se tensaron mientras conversaban amenamente.

Bufó molesto ante unas palabras frías que él comentó mientras ella reía de forma exagerada.

—¿Podemos seguir, Itachi? —el moreno le ignoró.

Y aquello le dio en las bolas.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho sintiendo unas prominentes ganas de matarlo a ella y a él. O al menos así fue hasta que vio a una cabellera blanca acercarse a paso lento oculta tras un libro.

Rogó al cielo que se detuviera y en cuanto Kakashi sintió el chakra del rubio dejó su libro de lado, sonrió al verlo enojado junto al Uchiha y sin dudarlo caminó hacia él dispuesto a tomar ventaja de aquello. Hace unos segundos se había encontrado con Naruto y éste le había contado todo aún cuando Sasuke se quejara. A veces era grandioso que su alumno fuera tan inocente. Deidara casi salta de la felicidad.

—Buenos días, Deidara-kun.

—¡Buenos días, Kakashi-san, hn!

Aquello se sintió exageradamente bien—Que por primera vez el rubio centrara toda su atención en él era más que perfecto.

—Buenos días Kakashi-sensei —sonrió Matsuri.

—¿Qué tal Matsuri-san?

Hatake aprovechó de colocarse a un lado de Deidara quien pareció tensarse levemente pero para variar un poco no rechazó su contacto, manteniéndose en total silencio sin alejarse, su mano derecha viajó hasta la columna del mismo bajando lentamente en una caricia directo a su prieto trasero. Sintió la gloria tan cerca que casi pudo saborearla, pero no todo era tan fácil.

Itachi tomó con fuerza su muñeca.

—Oh, gracias Itachi-san —sonrió Kakashi—, la estaba buscando.

Deidara se sonrojó a más no poder soltando una carcajada por el comentario, había valido la pena.

—Vamos —gruñó el Uchiha, hastiado—, tomaras un baño.

Itachi descubrió que enojarse le hubiera costado mucho, para la próxima volvería a meterse con su rubio esposo en la ducha para hacer _otras_ tantas cosas que terminaban en lo deseado: Un limpio, oloroso y satisfecho Deidara.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta que divisó a Itachi a lo lejos. Apresuró el paso hasta llegar al muro donde éste reposaba.

—Pensé que te habías ido, hn.

—Así fue. Pero tenía que hacer algo antes.

Deidara frunció el ceño y luego de unos segundos se aventuró a retirar la máscara ANBU.

Besó los labios carnosos de su esposo con dulzura, tan lentamente que se le antojo sensual. Sus lenguas se rozaron de forma superficial y tras ese leve contacto el rubio se separó.

—Te amo —suspiró Itachi.

El rubio se sonrojó levemente e incómodo se alejó unos pasos.

—Regresa con bien, hn.

Sin más continuó su camino hacia la mansión, acariciando sus labios, esperaba que con aquello Kakashi se rindiera.

El albino sonrió de medio lado, definitivamente la gloria sabía bien. Sin más saltó hacia los tejados abandonando su justu copia, rememorando el suave calor que ahora lo recorría.

* * *

**Vello**

* * *

_Lunes_.

Tomo todo el aire que podía guardar en sus pulmones. El calor era sofocante, las embestidas indetenibles, el placer demasiado intenso para ser real.

Itachi deslizó una vez más el vibrador en su interior y luego lo saco, mordiendo la piel de sus nalgas con gula. Deidara cerró los ojos abriéndose más y como respuesta el Uchiha atrapó sus testículos entre su boca.

El rubio se retorció gritando al aire, aferrándose a la almohada en un vano intento por no gritar de nuevo.

Itachi se acomodó de nuevo y con movimientos veloces sacó el aparato introduciendo su propio pene envuelto en vaselina.

Siseó al aire frío mientras era embestido por su esposo una vez más, sus dedos se entrelazaron en los cabellos del Uchiha, enderezando su espalda para pegarse lo más posible.

—Me dejaré la barba —jadeó el mayor.

Deidara puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cállate de una buena vez y dame con fuerza, hn.

_Martes_.

Deidara tomó al minino en brazos.

—Al fin terminamos —felicitó Kakashi—, pueden irse a casa.

Konohamaru le sonrió al gato y despidiéndose al aire corrió junto a sus compañeros hacia Ichikaru.

—¿Te encargaras del reporte, hn?

Kakashi lo observó de reojo asintiendo, al rubio le sentaba de maravilla el chaleco jounin. Si bien no era el más dado al papel pues la paciencia la tenía encargada, realmente lucía apetecible y los niños parecían divertirse con él.

Abrió su boca para pedirle al minino, más sus palabras quedaron al viento. Itachi apareció en un parpadeo dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de odi, Kakashi no se inmutó, aprovechando de ver el escultural cuerpo de su compañero caminar tranquilamente hasta el otro.

Deidara frunció el ceño al encontrarse cerca del Uchiha.

—Tienes algo raro allí —con la más grande facilidad del mundo el rubio jaló un pequeño vello del rostro de su esposo—, mierda —murmuró, observándolo con más detalle—... Están en todos lados.

Itachi lo observó significativamente, confiándose a sí mismo que realmente su esposo era un burro.

—¿Te vas a llevar al gato?

Deidara observó al animal en sus brazos y lo acarició negando repetidas veces con la cabeza.

_Miércoles._

Deidara apretó con fuerza la carne de sus dedos contra la baldosa del baño mientras era penetrado por los dedos de su esposo.

De pronto y con un aire demasiado brusco, fue estampado contra la pared de espaldas, encajándose en un costado la llave derecha del agua. Jadeó al instante pero la boca y cuerpo de Itachi le negaron cualquier otro acto.

El Uchiha tomó en una simulada caricia las piernas del rubio, alzándolas para que éste las enredara en sus caderas.

Deidara tomo aire preparándose para lo que seguía.

Itachi lo penetró de una estocada furiosa, hundiéndose lo más posible y sin dar lugar a tregua comenzó a embestirlo.

Deidara alzó su rostro, intentando respirar hasta que sintió los labios de Itachi deslizarse con sumo cuidado por su cuello, pronto los pequeños vellos que sobresalían comenzaron a causarle una sensación eléctrica que termino en unas inminentes cosquillas. La risa lo invadió y de un golpe alejó a su esposo, causando que él mismo callera al suelo, sentado.

—¡Agg! —gruñó, adolorido— ¡Itachi, quítate de una buena vez ése maldito intento de barba, hn!

—Es mi rostro —respondió el tono casual—, yo decido lo que se acentúa en él y lo que no.

—¿Ah sí, hn? Pues ése rostro —lo observó de arriba hacia abajo—… Pie grande —exclamó despectivo, levantándose para salir de la ducha— no se pasea por mí cuerpo hasta que no tenga vello.

Itachi gruñó cuando el cuerpo húmedo del rubio desapareció de la habitación. Dejó escapar una tanda de aire y se fijó en la gran erección que tenía entre las piernas.

Como odiaba encargarse de los trabajos manuales.

_Jueves._

Itachi se tensó a niveles insospechados, algo no iba bien. Tanteó la cama al darse cuenta que el cabello del rubio no le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y cayó en cuenta que Deidara no estaba en la cama, se levantó sin siquiera asearse al escuchar ruidos en la cocina. Frunció el ceño reconociendo el chakra del artista y con suma curiosidad bajo las escaleras.

El rubio se paseaba únicamente con un delantal blanco de aquí para allá, cocinando lo que sería algo recién comprado. Itachi sabía a la perfección que su esposo no cocinaba. Pero qué más daba todo aquello con la vista que tenía.

Inspiro aire sintiendo su miembro reaccionar y caminó hasta el rubio, atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y la mesa.

—¿Qué, hn? —preguntó Deidara, frunciendo el ceño mientras alejaba su rostro del beso presuroso que el Uchiha intentaba darle.

Itachi atrapó las nalgas desnudas de su esposo con deleite.

—Itachi —habló éste, separándose—, sigues teniendo vello.

No supo cómo reaccionar, aquello no podía ser verdad. Frunció los labios transformándolos en una línea recta sin perder de vista el cuerpo del rubio.

Estúpido Deidara bufó indignado, dispuesto a repicarle con la más seria amenaza que en ése instante se le ocurrió, la puerta sonó. El rubio caminó tranquilamente hasta ésta y la abrió de par en par.

Itachi observó aquella escena a punto de explotar, no cabía en la sorpresa, se lanzó de inmediato hasta ésta al reconocer el chakra de la persona.

Las palabras murieron en la garganta de Kakashi.

Tragó saliva observándolo de arriba hacia abajo hasta que Itachi le cerró la puerta en la cara.

El Uchiha supo que la tensión de todos y cada uno de sus músculos ésta mañana había sido el mal presentimiento que ahora se materializaba como una pesadilla dividiéndose entre dos, un rubio y un peliplateado.

—Kakashi-san estaba en la puerta, hn.

—No me digas —bisbisó torpemente debido a que sus dientes no podían separarse por la ira.

Deidara sonrió en su interior, llevó su mano derecha hacia el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a abrirle al jônin cuando Itachi volvió a detenerlo.

—Sube y vístete o realmente nunca me quitaré la barba.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Maldito ególatra, imbécil, ojala te salgan piojos en ésa estúpida barba! ¡Te ves asquerosamente horrible, viejo verde, maricón, hn!

Y sin más salió de allí dando grandes zancadas y destilando puro odio. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con el peliplata quien quitó su sonrisa de inmediato.

—¿Y Deidara-kun?

—¿Qué quiere, Kakashi-san?

—¿Sinceramente? —Itachi afiló la mirada—, no. No quieres saberlo —bromeó—, Hokage-sama te ha llamado.

El Uchiha se detuvo a medio cerrar de la puerta.

—Kakashi-san, qué extraño pero últimamente sólo usted parece traer los recados de la Hokage.

El Hatake sonrió.

—Oh, bueno, eso es sólo para ver a Deidara. Hoy, definitivamente, ha valido la pena.

Itachi maldijo al verlo desaparecer mientras sus ojos adoloridos se cerraban tras haber activado el sharingan de forma inconsciente.

_Viernes._

No era suficiente con su esposo, ahora también se le agregaban las burlas incesantes del rubio hiperactivo y haciéndole la batalla estaban las miradas cargadas de burla que su hermano le regalaba.

Mocosos, eso eran. Por esa razón veían con malos ojos su perfecta barba, estaban celosos de que a ellos apenas le salieran unos tres pelos en la entrepierna.

Deidara sirvió té a todos menos a él. Casi que le traía a la estúpida planta con tal de demostrarle que a él no lo iba a atender.

El Uchiha suspiró ante el berrinche que su esposo estaba haciendo.

—¡Si sigues así te convertirás en el hombre lobo, Itachi-san!

Sasuke soltó una mal disimulada risa, camuflándose tras un repentino ataque de tos.

Sí, Naruto no era el genio de las bromas y allí estaba el chiste—Él mismo lo sabía y por eso no las hacía, sus palabras cargadas de estupidez eran la pura y real verdad, no había un maltrato de su parte, sólo lo primero que surcaba su mente cada cinco segundos.

—Me voy, hn —murmuró Deidara.

—¡Adiós! —exclamó el ojiazul—, te diré algo, Itachi-san —habló Naruto tras escuchar la puerta golpear estrepitosamente el marco— deberías rasurarte, no te va ese estilo y además si sigues así te quedarás sin sexo por toda la eternidad.

—¿Qu-? ¡Usuratonkachi, qué mierda acabas de decir!

—¡No te lo decía a ti, teme!

Itachi acarició sus sienes, definitivamente debía decidirse entre su muestra de masculinidad y su esposo. Que difícil elección.

_Sábado_.

Deidara no había aparecido en todo el día y aquello le crispaba los vellos y no sólo de la cabeza.

Se levantó del mueble hasta dirigirse a la cocina, tapó el plato de comida y lo guardó en el microondas.

Observó la puerta unos instantes más canalizando lo más posible su atención para percibir chakras—Nada.

Suspiró cansinamente y se plantó frente a un espejo observando su ya crecida barba. Le había costado tanto enderezarla y que se mantuviera con forma.

Deidara cerró la puerta tras de sí, caminó sin prestarle atención a Itachi dispuesto a dormir por todo un mes, sorprendentemente ni siquiera sentía hambre, sólo quería dormir.

El pelinegro sostuvo su cadera con suma suavidad y de no ser por ése detalle le hubiera metido algo de arcillo a la garganta para hacerla explotar.

Quedó totalmente mudo cuando su esposo lo besó tiernamente en los labios y luego su frente, deslizándose hasta llegar a su oreja.

—Te amo —murmuró.

Deidara se estremeció sintiendo sus piernas flaquear, un sonrojo potente se apoderó de sus mejillas. Alzó su rostro y respondió en tono infantil:

—Bien, puedes quedarte la maldita barba.

_Domingo_.

Besó la espalda de su esposo tras haberlo despojado de la pijama. Deidara se removió aún sumido en el sueño y tras un mordisco terminó por despertar.

—¿Qué haces, Uchiha, hn?

—Pienso hacerte el amor —respondió en tono ronco.

Deidara lo alejó, colocándose boca arriba.

—Sigues teniendo la barba.

Itachi parpadeó respondiéndole de forma atropellada:—Dijiste que podía quedármela.

—Sí, hn —se levantó sacando una afeitadora oculta en el cajón de la mesa de noche—, pero eso no significa que voy a perdonarte.

Gruñó colocándose de pie, sin más que decir tomo la afeitadora con un aura cargado de furia alrededor.

Deidara saltó victorioso al escuchar la puerta del baño cerrarse.

—¡Itachi, no está demás que te rasures allí abajo, hn!

* * *

**Gases**

* * *

Deidara lamió con cuidado el abdomen de Itachi mientras éste leía tranquilamente el periódico, el moreno no pareció inmutarse demasiado sumido en su lectura y como una treta final el rubio mordisqueó el miembro de su esposo por sobre la ropa.

Itachi movió el papel que tapaba de su vista el rostro de su esposo quien seguía jugueteando entre sus piernas, sentado en el suelo de forma infantil.

—Por favor~ —suplicó una vez más.

Itachi alzó la ceja derecha ante el tono mimado que usó el rubio.

—Ya te dije que no, Dei.

El aludido frunció el ceño al ver como anteponía el diario entre ambos. Frustrado se levantó, quitando de un golpe lo que su esposo leía, tomó asiento sobre el moreno mientras introducía su mano entre los pantalones de Itachi comenzando un suave vaivén participando además la lengua de su mano.

—Estaba leyendo eso —exclamó un falsamente enojado Itachi.

—¿De verdad, hn? No lo noté —exclamó de forma odiosa.

La lengua de su esposo jugueteó sobre sus labios unos instantes más antes que lentamente se alejara liberando por fin su ya erecto miembro de los pantalones. Itachi ladeó su rostro al sentir la boca del rubio atraparle entero, introduciéndolo y sacándolo para luego propiciarle lamidas lentas y sugerentes no sólo en su extensión sino además en su punta.

—Por favor —suplió una vez más, soplando adrede la punta del miembro—, Itachi, por favor~

El moreno llevó su mano derecha hasta la nuca de su esposo, empujándolo para que volviera a introducirlo en su boca demostrándole de aquella forma que aceptaba el pedido que le hacía.

Deidara sonrió victorioso comenzando a seguir el ritmo impuesto por el Uchiha.

—¡Mierda! —exclamaron en la entrada.

Ambos giraron sus rostros hacia la puerta encontrándose con un boquiabierto rubio y a un Sasuke demasiado dramático tirado en el suelo tapando sus ojos con extrema fuerza.

Itachi acomodó sus pantalones con un punzante dolor, mientras Deidara limpiaba su boca de forma disimulada bastante divertido muy por el contrario de su esposo.

Sin más se encaminó hacia la salida.

—Adiós asexuales de mierda —piso de forma estruendosa la mano de Sasuke quien apretó los labios con fuerza, reusándose a quejarse—, a ver si aprendes, hn. Así Naruto te lo hace a ti.

El rubio salió detrás del artista exclamándole unos cuantos insultos seguido de su siempre persistente _'pervertido, dattebayo'_.

Itachi cerró los ojos acariciándose las sienes.

Maldijo mentalmente a Deidara y por primera vez a su hermano menor junto a Naruto, le habría gustado tanto terminar en la boca de su rubio esposo que el solo recuerdo comenzaba a afectarlo.

Desperezó su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar para olvidarse de todo directo a su objetivo.

Podía sentir cada uno de sus sentidos totalmente alerta, los ojos sobre su esbelto cuerpo, la gota de sudor que corría libre por su nuca hasta perderse en su espalda. Todo parecía más real que nunca y volvió a regañarse mentalmente por ceder tan fácilmente a las peticiones del rubio.

Pero ciertamente era lo justo ¿no?

Finalmente pisó el suelo marmoleado del lugar, el aire acondicionado cargado de un olor medicinal le golpeó el rostro con suma fuerza. Tomó aire y comenzó a pasearse despreocupadamente por los pasillos arreglados con jabones especializados, dulces, tónicos naturistas entre otras cosas.

Observó el pasillo donde estaba uno de sus objetos a comprar y recordó con cierta molestia que el otro debía hacerse por pedido. Gruñó por lo bajo y sin más se dirigió hacia la entrada para tomar una cesta roja pequeña.

Repitió los pasos que había seguido con anterioridad metiendo algunos chocolates para Deidara, Naruto y Sasuke, un paquete de _chiclets_, un_desodorante_ y un _aromatizante_, finalmente se paró frente al grupo de condones.

Frunció el ceño al no poder leer bien las indicaciones y con molestia tomo uno de cada uno.

No, definitivamente aquello no era justo, él estaba medio ciego y además era un astro en la aldea, su perfil recto no le permitía ir a la farmacia a comprar condones y demás.

Gruñó por lo bajo mientras caminaba hacia una de las mujeres que atendía, la joven se sonrojó al encontrarse con esos ojos negros y profundos y más aún cuando escucho la voz profunda y ronca de Itachi.

—¿Tendrás algún tipo de lubricante? —preguntó desapasionadamente—, vaselina o algo por el estilo.*

La mujer asintió totalmente azorada y sin más que decir se dirigió hasta un pasillo que daba a lo que seria, Itachi indagó, el depósito.

Tras unos segundos la mujer salió con un pequeño contenedor, Itachi frunció el ceño, no volvería a ese lugar.

—¿No tienes más grande? Por favor, tres más.

El líder del más respetado clan estaba comprando vaselina y condones, maldijo internamente por enésima vez.

Deidara se acurrucó con cuidado en la cama.

—¡Estúpido Naruto, hn! ¡Lo voy a matar cuando me vuelva a mencionar el desgraciado ramen!

Apretó su estomago con fuerza sintiendo retorcijones que no se asemejaban a cólicos más si eran molestos.

Gimoteo débilmente permitiéndose un movimiento de debilidad y sin más berreo: —¡Itachi~!

Un puchero se asomó por su boca mientras se abrazaba a la almohada del Uchiha, aspirando su aroma.

—¡Estúpido Itachi que no llega, maldición, hn!

Todo se fue a la mierda y sin más pateó la almohada lanzándola al suelo. Se reincorporó consciente que su cabello era todo un desastre y sin ganas de peinarse soltó con desgano la cola que sostenía parte de sus hebras color oro en lo alto.

De pronto y de una forma tan veloz que se le hizo imparable sucedió. No alcanzó a llegar al baño y realmente aunque pensó ir hasta allá no pensó en moverse. Estaba en la intimidad de su habitación y sin nadie alrededor, metido en su cama y encerrado en una mansión demasiado grande para ser verdad.

El bienestar le llenó por completo y con una sonrisa tranquila se dejó caer en la cama.

Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía echarse uno*, sin duda había perdido la costumbre y ahora —aunque odiaba aceptarlo— sus modales habían mejorado gracias a su esposo.

El olor se extendió por la habitación y frunciendo el seño tapo su nariz.

—¡Maldito ramen! —gruñó.

Itachi abrió la puerta de golpe y notó con extrañeza que Deidara se alzaba a gran velocidad tensándose por completo mientras sus ojos se abrían a más no poder, resaltando sus hermosas pupilas celestes.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido sabiendo que aquello sólo significaba algo: Deidara había hecho algo indebido.

Y lo indebido pareció pegarle en el rostro con demasiada fuerza.

Jadeó, asqueado.

—¡No exageres, maldito estreñido, hn! —exclamó el rubio, totalmente rojo.

—Para tus pedos está el baño, Deidara.

—¡Sí, como si de igual forma no te quejaras! —gruñó.

Itachi tapó su nariz sin poder soportar más el sofocante olor y como respuesta consiguió que su esposo le aventara una de las almohadas. Deidara saltó hacia el baño y sacó de éste el aromatizante que Itachi había comprado hacía poco.

Oprimió el botón un par de veces y se encaminó para colocarlo en su lugar.

Itachi se adelantó y alcanzó el recipiente comenzando a esparcir el olor de forma desesperada, Deidara se sonrojó aún más.

—¡Exagerado, ojala te exploten las fosas nasales, imbécil, hn!

Saltó la cama totalmente ofuscado y sin más se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de su esposo.

Itachi gruñó dejando caer el aromatizante al tiempo que profería una queja ahogada. Cayó sobre el rubio en la cama y sin poder evitarlo exclamó adolorido una vez más un pequeño grito.

Aquello alertó al rubio.

—¿Itachi? —preguntó, extrañado.

El moreno se levantó con algo de cuidado, apretando la palma de su mano contra el costado derecho. Deidara no tuvo que pensarlo mucho y sin miramientos se colocó sobre su esposo retirándole la ropa totalmente serio. Su nariz escocía levemente por el fuerte aroma a menta que el aromatizante había dejado en el aire más no le prestó atención al ver la herida que Itachi mostraba en su pulcra piel.

Se estremeció él mismo al ver el largo de la cortada y agradeció que no fuera tan profunda.

Sin mediar palabras buscó entre las gavetas la serie de utensilios que guardaban para curar heridas de ése tipo. Desinfectó el lugar arrodillándose entre las piernas del Uchiha quien aferraba la mano a su rodilla evitando así cualquier muestra de dolor, su rostro se mantenía impasible mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba ante cada simple roce.

Deidara comenzó a cocer, ya acostumbrado al acto, después de todo él mismo tenía ambos brazos en aquél estado.

Itachi cerró los ojos y el rubio lo notó, detuvo un momento su tarea para atraer el rostro del moreno y lo besó con suma delicadeza.

—Ésta vez te cuidaré yo, hn.

Sin más continuó cerrando la herida. Una vez lista acarició la zona con un trozo de gasa bañado en alcohol ganándose unos cuantos quejidos de su esposo. Finalmente comenzó a envolver el regazo del Uchiha quien se dejó hacer hasta que, cuando se cercioró que Deidara guardó todo en su puesto, cedió su peso en la cama, cerrando sus ojos con extrema fuerza.

Sintió los besos cálidos de su rubio extenderse por la piel expuesta de su pecho hasta que llegó a su cuello en el cual se entretuvo dejando pequeñas marcas. Deidara besó la frente de Itachi y luego sus labios dejándose caer en la cama del lado contrario a la herida.

—… Itachi, hn.

El aludido atrajo a su esposo, abrazándolo con calidez.

—Te amo —respondió.

Deidara abrió sus ojos sorprendido y un fuerte sonrojo surcó su rostro, se ocultó en la curvatura del cuello de Itachi y respondió quedamente.

—Yo también te amo, hn.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto.

**!**Advertencia: Crack! · Slash · Smut/Lemon.  
Pareja: Itachi x Deidara · slight!KakaDei.  
Nombre: Una serie de eventos desafortunados {USED}.

* * *

**Axilas**

* * *

Uno, dos, tres. Vamos, él podía hacer aquello.

¡Deidara Uchiha podía con cualquier cosa! Incluso había superado la muerte, podía con aquellos mocosos.

Tras repetírselo unas cuatro veces más se aventuro dentro del salón. El silencio jamás llegó a sus oídos y aquello le irritó, negándose mentalmente el explotarlos a todos giró sobre sus talones quedando de frente al pizarrón de tonalidad blanca. Atrapó el marcador azul entre sus dedos finos y comenzó a escribir con perfecta caligrafía su nombre junto al apellido y agregando en letras bastante grandes: El que hale aparte de ser un mocoso estúpido, reprueba el año.

Sonrió complacido y sin más se dirigió a su escritorio donde tenía las calificaciones de aquellos niñatos. Subió ambas piernas leyendo los nombres con un bolígrafo en mano y sonrió mentalmente al ver que el silencio comenzaba a expandirse por todo el lugar. Alzó sus ojos azules del grupo de papeles notando que todos y cada uno de los jóvenes tenía sus ojos fijos en él.

—Buenos días —saludó en tono jocoso—, una lástima que no pueda mandarlos a la mierda desde un principio, hn. Pero eso quiere decir que son inteligentes, los felicito.

Una joven de cabellos marrones alzó la mano, Deidara la observó por unos segundos y la chiquilla se decidió a hablar.

—Sensei, no creo que sea correcto que nos diga esas palabr... —Deidara la detuvo al colocarse de pie.

—No te di permiso para hablar, mocosa y no es como si no conocieran todos esos designios cuerda de malcriados ¡En mi clase se hace lo que yo diga, hn!

Un joven de cabellos oscuros levantó su mano y Deidara puso los ojos en blanco, cediéndole la palabra.

—Sensei ¿usted es un Uchiha de verdad?

El rubio frunció el ceño sintiendo un suave calor recorrerle el rostro sin llegar a sonrojarse.

—Sí, hn. Mi esposo es el líder del clan Uchiha.

El coro de "Oh" se dejó escuchar por todo el salón y de inmediato se arrepintió, ya era suficiente que el bastardo de Itachi fuera famoso como para que él cantara a los cuatro vientos que éste era el líder del clan.

—¿Es decir, sensei, que usted es el segundo al mando del clan Uchiha?

Miró al joven castaño despectivamente, aquellos mocosos hablaban como si el clan Uchiha tuviera mil y un miembros y que cada uno de ellos fuera un dios griego.

—Sí, hn.

—¡Sensei! —llamó otra chiquilla de ojos blancos—, eso quiere decir que usted es gay ¿cierto? —la ceja del rubio se alzó a niveles inimaginables, sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo— ¿no le gusta para nada las mujeres?

Rascó su mejilla, estúpidos mocosos averiguadores.

—Nunca le presté atención a esos detalles, hn. Sólo después de ser traído a la vida una vez más asenté cabeza con mi actual esposo, hn.

—¿Lo mataron, sensei? —exclamó un niño seguido de unos cuantos murmullos hasta que una niña agregó: —¿quién lo mató, sensei?

Los miró extrañados, se tomaban todo a la ligera como si hablaran del clima ¡Lo habían asesinado, luego lo revivieron y se casó con un hombre! Eso era, sin duda, una rareza de pies a cabeza.

—Sasuke Uchiha, hn —explicó.

—¡Un Uchiha! —gritó una voz chillona.

Deidara cerró los ojos.

—Muy bien, ya cállense, hn. Como primera clase veremos el arte del camuflaje —giró su esbelto cuerpo hacia la pizarra ignorando los comentarios hasta que otra pregunta reverberó en el aire.

—Sensei ¿usted es el uke?

—¡Seguro que sí! —Deidara se giró buscando, totalmente rojo, al dueño de aquella voz—, el sensei parece mujer —bromeó.

Kakashi caminó tranquilamente dispuesto a verificar el estado de Deidara y antes que éste pudiera explotar todo el salón lo sacó de allí, para suerte del rubio sus ahora alumnos permanentes quedaron demasiado traumados como para volver a abrir la boca en su presencia.

Deidara no era una persona precisamente divertida, pero cuando se trataba de hacerle una broma a Sasuke Uchiha su humor oscuro salía a flote. Tenía un plan y lo llevaría a cavo.

Itachi se despidió de él dejándolo a solas y sin más puso manos a la obra.

Corrió hacia el teléfono y marcando un número pego el auricular a su oreja.

—¿Aló-_tteba_?

—¿Naruto? —respondió en tono calmo—, quería pedirte un favor… Itachi ha salido de viaje y… bueno.

—¿Quién es? —exclamó en un tono demasiado fuerte.

—¡Naruto, estúpido, hn! —gruñó, aturdido por el grito— ¡Es Deidara, imbécil!

—¡Ah, Deidara! ¿dime, dime?

—Veras —respondió, tomando aire—: Itachi salió de misión y no quería quedarme solo en casa, hn.

—¡Claro que puedo ir, _dattebayo_! ¡Sasuke y yo iremos!

Sonrió, claro que irían los dos, después de todo el Uchiha menor se estaba quedando en la casa del rubio y sabía a la perfección que éste tenía una misión lo que significaba que Naruto llegaría antes a su hogar.

—Bien, te espero, hn.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más terminando de la forma más tétrica existente. De inmediato —dando casuales saltitos demasiado infantiles— se dirigió hasta su habitación para preparar todo.

Como lo supuso Naruto llegó antes y sin siquiera dejarle cenar lo llevó hasta la habitación que compartía con su esposo. El rubio abrió sus ojos de par en par sonrojándose a más no poder al ver la gala de trajes para juegos sexuales que el rubio tenía. Deidara explicó las ocasiones que había usado cada uno dando detalles de todo dejando al rubio más aturdido que nunca, aunque claro, el Uchiha se encontraba en peor estado ya que a cada frase Uzumaki le gritaba a todo pulmón un 'pervertido'.

—Necesito pedirte un favor, Naruto, hn.

Los ojos del aludido parecieron ver frente a él su peor pesadilla, pero todos sabían que el buen corazón del rubio no le permitiría negarse y no lo hizo, Deidara amaba saber predecir las cosas y mientras Naruto se probaba uno de los trajes en el baño realizó un jutsu apareciendo a su lado un clon de arcilla.

Su copia se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta de entrada dispuesto a esperar a Sasuke.

—Deidara —tartamudeó el Uzumaki—, ¿cómo te pones ésta mierda? ¡Es demasiado incómodo!

—¡Te lo has puesto al revés, idiota, hn!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó atoradamente observando con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas el traje de made—, ¡Es decir que ésta mierda va dentro del culo!

Deidara se sintió avergonzado por un momento fugaz, pero lo superó con rapidez.

—Bien, éste no —extendió su mano entregándole otro traje—, prueba a ver éste.

Naruto lo observo suplicante al notar la temática pero los ojitos de cachorro que hizo el rubio mayor terminaron por convencerlo —_una técnica que siempre funcionaba con Itachi_. Agradeció al cielo que Naruto creyera su excusa, según le había dicho sólo quería darle una sorpresa a su esposo, vistiéndose con alguno de los trajes que hacía mucho no usaba, estiró su mano hasta acariciar el plástico que se superponía a la ropa y se sintió más que extraño ante el sentimiento de añoro.

De pronto necesitó a Itachi, quiso besarlo y hundirse en sus brazos, pedirle que le hiciera el amor y lo apretara contra su pecho para dormir al menos hasta que el clon apareció en su interior aclarándole que Sasuke había llegado y como le había mandado el moreno se dirigía a la habitación en total silencio.

La adrenalina le corrió veloz por las venas y como lo planeó Naruto salió del baño con el disfraz de conejito al tiempo que Sasuke entraba en la estancia.

Sasuke observó sin hacerlo en verdad el cuerpo delgado de Naruto envuelto —_sólo por la cintura y el pecho dejando al aire libre su fino y enmarcado abdomen_— en lo que parecía lana blanca, la pequeña y esponjosa cola sobresalía en su prieto trasero que se enmarcaba por cuero blanco. Mientras que en sus cabellos rubios sobresalían dos orejas largas y puntiagudas a juego con unos guantes asemejando unas patitas.

Deidara se mantuvo rígido aguantando su carcajada pero sin poder evitar mostrar su rostro rojo por la gracia de todo aquello.

Al caer en cuenta Naruto tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones le dio pero no pudo expresar ninguna palabra sonrojándose aún más al notar que Sasuke parecía no parar de verlo una y otra vez, detallando cada parte del trajo.

Sasuke tragó en seco al mencionarse mentalmente que Naruto realmente se veía _apetecible_.

—Dobe —murmuró en un tono sensualmente ronco que Deidara reconoció de inmediato, era el mismo que Itachi solía emplear cuando deseaba hacerle el amor en el primer callejón oscuro que encontraran—… ¿Qué haces vestido así?

Naruto señaló a Deidara y luego a él mismo hasta terminar su dedo en Sasuke, los labios oscuros del rubio se movían continuamente sin pronunciar nada. Incapaz de respirar con regularidad Naruto cerró su boca, apoyándose contra la pared estirando lo más posible su cuerpo.

Deidara soltó una risa ahogada al notar que el rubio se había puesto en una posición que sin duda tentaría a cualquier hombre.

Y Sasuke también lo notó.

Maldijo mentalmente a Deidara y tras mirarlo con sumo odio se dirigió a quitarle aquella ropa a su amigo antes de violárselo en ésa misma posición.

Sintió lástima por Sasuke, realmente agradecía que hubiera perdido aquella apuesta de quién dormía en la cama —sí, el Uchiha había tenido el descaro de querer apropiarse de su cama y tras conseguirlo Naruto se le pegó como una sanguijuela—, no habría soportado cinco segundos de esos ronquidos estridentes que soltaba el menor. Debió imaginar que hasta dormido Naruto no parecía ser quieto y callado.

Se levantó del futón y tras observar en silencio el cuerpo rígido de Sasuke que sostenía la pierna derecha de Naruto sobre su cuerpo —para que éste no le pateara con la misma—, se dio cuenta que no podría dormir a menos que Itachi llegara a casa.

Decidido, tomó sus sandalias ninja y uno que otro kunai además del protector correspondiente a konoha partiendo hacia la puerta principal.

El nuevo integrante se puso en guardia de un salto al sentir el chakra extraño acercarse a pasos agigantados. Itachi frunció el ceño retirando su máscara anbu y sin más desapareció en una nube de humo.

—¡Capitán! —exclamó el castaño y con desesperación buscó los rostros ocultos de sus compañeros— ¡Ha partido él solo!

—Tranquilízate, novato —habló la voz calma de Shikamaru, el jefe al mando del segundo grupo anbu— el chakra es de la aldea.

Su cuerpo perdió toda tensión y una curiosidad surcó su cuerpo entero.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó mientras tomaba asiento.

—El esposo del capitán —respondió su compañero.

Deidara se detuvo al sentirlo acercarse y con una emoción que se le hizo bastante estúpida esperó a que llegara. No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando el Uchiha se encontraba a sólo unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Ojeó con velocidad a esposo y al no encontrar nada raro se calmó comenzando escudriñarlo con más calma, sin embargo Deidara no le permitió hacerlo ya que se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo con extrema pasión. Lo apretó con fuerza correspondiendo al beso y pronto reconoció el temblor que atacaba a su rubio.

A duras penas se separó para murmurarle entre besos dados al cuello del rubio: —¿Qué sucede?

Deidara se estremeció alzándose para enredar sus piernas en la cintura de su esposo.

—No podía dormir —respondió con sinceridad, olvidándose de su orgullo y de todo—, te necesitaba.

Itachi lo empotró contra el árbol comenzando a restregarse con descaro buscando al mismo tiempo calentar el cuerpo de ambos, sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse con más pasión que antes, mordiscos y jadeos, gemidos suaves y caricias fugaces. Pronto el calor parecía hacer su presencia en exceso.

Deidara se arqueó cuando Itachi deslizó uno de sus dedos en su interior lubricándolo con su propia saliva. Liberó el miembro del moreno comenzando a masturbarlo con sensualidad, sintiéndose pleno al atrapar ese trozo de carne entre sus manos.

—Itachi… —jadeó extasiado.

El moreno propició suaves mordiscos en el cuello de su esposo, introduciéndole un segundo dígito. Deidara se estremeció, adolorido.

El Uchiha besó sus labios retirando por completo los pantalones de pijama que Deidara llevaba, tomó el miembro del rubio comenzando a lubricarse con la humedad que éste mostraba y sin más regreso a su tarea, ésta vez con tres dedos. Gimió quedo al sentirle pegar sus miembros y comenzar un vaivén cargado de placer y deseo. Cayó arrodillado empujándose con fuerza contra el rubio y sin poder soportarlo más lo acomodó hasta que su entrada quedo al alcance de su miembro.

El rubio se aferró al cuello de su esposo al ser penetrado lentamente. Mordió su labio inferior gimiendo con fuerza ante cada estocada que parecía hundir más el miembro del Uchiha.

—Itachi —suspiró, abriéndose más para que se moviera con velocidad—, dame más duro…

El pelinegro así lo hizo, comenzando un vaivén tortuoso hasta que el placer pudo con su alma entera, pegó su frente a la de Deidara sin detener sus embestidas erráticas y profundas, lejanamente escuchó a su esposo gemir y un ardiente calor cayó en su abdomen, las paredes internas de su rubio se contrajeron y sin más terminó en su interior mientras profería un gutural gemido.

Salió lentamente de su esposo, goteando restos de su esperma y sin más lo besó apasionadamente, apoyando la palma de su mano en el árbol, Deidara arrugó la nariz al separarse del Uchiha y observó con el ceño fruncido el brazo de su esposo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Itachi.

Deidara señaló su axila con un gesto enojado.

—Apestas allí.

El Uchiha lo miró de forma superior.

—Estaba de misión, tal vez eso no te suceda porque sólo cuidas a un montón de mocosos.

—¡Qué insinúas, Uchiha, hn!

Itachi se encogió de hombros inclinándose más sobre el rubio, acariciando sus piernas.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa te haré el amor en el baño, ¿feliz?

El rubio se sonrojó consciente que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar.

—Ah, respecto a eso… Veras, Naruto y Sasuke…


End file.
